The Spirit That Remains Strong
by CMarie16
Summary: First Book in the Double Trilogy. Sasuke is back, but things are anything but normal. With Naruto in the hospital after an incident retrieving Sasuke, and Sakura dealing with unrealized feelings, what will the outcome be? NaruSaku
1. An Old Friend Returns, While Another

**Chapter 1**

And Old Friend Returns, While Another…

_**Okay, I've gone through and edited this, as I will with the rest of the story. It's going to go more along with some of the later chapters of the manga. When I originally wrote this, I had no idea whatsoever about Shippuuden until the later chapters-Thus turning this story into NaruSaku. So, I've gone through while still keeping most of the regular idea of the text, and rephrased paragraphs so that they would make more sense. Anyways, enjoy my first ever Naruto fanfic, revised!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, the characters would have an infatuation with a marshmellow named Mr. Marsh.**_

* * *

A blonde haired shinobi was zooming through the trees, looking for his long lost friend. The three-year wait was almost up, and he could not risk losing his first best friend. _Just wait for me, _the shinobi thought. _Uchiha Sasuke. _

Behind the blonde ninja were his fellow teammates, leaders, and other friends. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Ten-Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and even Gai-sensei. All of them were backing up the blonde shinobi.

"We're close, aren't we Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde, anxious to see Sasuke again. "We'll see him soon, right?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered her, and smiled at her. He knew what this meant for her. She would finally be reunited with Sasuke, her first love. And he had helped her. That's all that mattered to him. But as he turned around, his smile disappeared. _We are close, aren't we?_ Naruto couldn't be sure where Sasuke's location was, so he had to make the best of it.

A sudden wave a chakra burst through Naruto, and he spun around to see whom they were looking for. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and smirked. "Hey, dobe." He said teasingly. "It's been awhile. It seems you brought the whole crew."

"Of course, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "We've come to get you _again_."

Sasuke huffed. "You know I can't come back yet." He sighed, and leaned against a tree. "Itachi isn't dead yet."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke," He walked over to his friend, knowing that he meant no harm this time. "Itachi died a while ago. Kakashi and I had a run-in with him about few weeks ago."

Sasuke stared at him. "Kakashi and you…did...killed…" His fist clenched, and he gritted his teeth. "Still…"

Naruto walked over to the Uchiha. "It's time for you to go home." he whispered, and placed his hand over his shoulder. "There is no need-" he was cut off as a sword blasted through his chest, and exiting out his back.

Sasuke whipped his sword out of Naruto's body, and placed it over his shoulder, letting the blood drip slowly from the tip. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto coughed, and Sakura rushed up to look at the inflicted wound.

"Naruto!" she called as she examined the wound. "You need to get away from here! That wound is life-threatening!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm okay."Naruto assured her, and stood up straight. "You know it'll heal quickly." With a slight wink, he pushed her away, and walked in front of Sasuke. Everyone behind Naruto made a movement to stand beside him, but he held up his hand. "Only I can do this guys...I'm the only one who needs to." They backed off, though Sakura stood a little closer, in case he received another blow.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Is that so?" he challenged, and in a flash appeared behind Naruto. "How can you defeat me if you're sprawled out on the ground!" He chucked Naruto in the back with the hilt of his sword, making him land on his head on the ground.

Naruto pushed himself up, and just glared at Sasuke. "I don't want to fight you…but you leave me no choice." He put his index and middle fingers on both hands together in a cross formation, and huffed. "_**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" About 200 clones of Naruto formed in a circle around Sasuke, all of them with a look of hurt and disappointment.

Sasuke just smirked, and lifted up his sword. "_**Chidori!**_" he shouted, and a shock wave burst out of the end of his Sword of Kusanagi, striking all of the clones that were around him. He put his sword back on his shoulder, grinning smugly at Naruto.

Suddenly, he was struck with 50 kunai and shuriken from another 50 clones hidden in the bushes. They struck 2 main muscles in his legs, and he fell to the ground. Naruto ran up, and leaped on top of him, keeping him down. "Why won't you come back?!" he demanded, squeezing Sasuke's wrists. "Do you hate the village?!"

Sasuke paused, and stared straight into Naruto's sapphire eyes. "It's not that I don't want to return…" he muttered. His eyes suddenly flared, and a scowl appeared across his face. "It's that my best friend killed the person _I _was aiming to kill my entire life." With a harsh snarl, Sasuke flung Naruto off of him. "I can't except that." With great speed, he launched one of the kunai lying on the ground smack into Naruto's chest, making him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't believe that…" The real Naruto laughed harshly. "That you would kill me just because I got to Itachi first." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Do you have any idea how _idiotic _that is?!" He could feel his anger rising, and the Kyuubi's chakra coming with it. But he forced the Kyuubi down, and continued letting his anger go. "I went through all that _trouble _to bring you back, and you turn around and want to kill me because I killed you're brother _first_?!"

Sasuke's glare softened, and he thought over the question. "I…" he pondered. "I don't know, Naruto."

"I want a straight-forward answer."

Sasuke looked at the ground. Looking back at all he'd done. He went to Orochimaru just so he could obtain power, leaving behind all that he had in Konoha. And he probably lost all of that, and then some. Slowly, he nodded his head.

Naruto nodded back. "I see." He sighed, and smiled grimly. "I guess then I have no choice but to believe you."

"I'm sorry…but I really think I'm the type of person who would." Sasuke said, speaking his thoughts. "I've gone through all of this the wrong way. I lost all I had going for me back in Konoha, just so I could kill Itachi."

"You did lose it," Naruto disagreed. "Everyone still wants you back."

"…even so, it's not right without some form of punishment." He said, and with a trembling hand, he took another kunai out of the ground and pointed it at his arm.

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto shouted, and held onto the hand that held the kunai. "Don't stab yourself!"

"Let go, dobe!" Sasuke struggled, and was surprised to see how strong he had really gotten physically.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted, and took out one of her kunai. She launched it at Sasuke's kunai. But, instead of it knocking it out of his hand, the reflected kunai hit Naruto directly in the head, just above his headband. "Uh-oh…"

Sakura glared at Ino. "Look at what you did, Ino!" she scolded, and ran over to Naruto.

"I…oh man…" Sasuke stuttered, backing away from Naruto.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke…" Naruto laughed lightly, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell down, unconscious.

Sakura opened each of Naruto's eyelids, shining a flashlight down into each of them. When his pupils didn't dilate, she set the flashlight down and glared at Ino again. "INO! You put Naruto into a coma!"

* * *

_**I didn't want make it any longer that what it was, because that would make the story just a little out of place. So, now it's just a little longer while still keeping the basic format. Anyways, I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Yamahato Yokimoko-san**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Results

**Chapter 2**

The Results

**_Now you will find out what happens to Naruto-kun. I bet you will be shocked. Time for the thing we hate most._**

**_Disclaimer: I own Naruto...or do I? Think about it. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would never had left, he would have a MUCH better attitude, and Sakura wouldn't be sooo worthless!_**

* * *

Ino started backing away as everyone started stomping after her. "I-I didn't mean to do that!" she stuttered, afraid.

Sakura was giving her a death glare, Neji was cracking his knuckles, Lee was unwinding his bandages around his arms, TenTen was taking out her scroll of wepons, Hinata had her Byakugan activated, Kiba and Akamaru were barring their fangs, Shino had his bugs crawling out from everywhere, Chouji had smashed his chips into a little pieces, Shikamaru was preparing his jutsu, and Sasuke had his sharingan activated. Guy-sensei and Kakashi were sitting back, staring in horror at the blonde shinobi lying on the ground.

"C-Can't we rethink this?" Ino asked, and backed into a tree. "Please don't!" she cried, and the angry shinobi stopped charging the kunoichi.

Sasuke stepped out from the crowd and walked over to Ino. "If your little incident," he growled, pointing at the kunai in Naruto's head. "Kills my best friend, you will be wiped from the face of this planet! Got it?"

Ino nodded her head slowly.

"Well," Kakashi stated as he examined Naruto. "It seem the kunai broke his forehead protector, and hit his skull." Carefully, he removed the kunai, and wiped the blood off the kunai. _It looks like this time the Kyuubi won't be healing him. _Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura ran over to Naruto, and picked his unconscious body up onto her back. "Let's go." She grunted, and became balanced.

The group of shinobi raced off back to Konoha. Sasuke kept looking over at the blonde shinobi passed out on Sakura's back, and he could feel grief rushing into him. _Baka. _He thought over and over in his head, trying not to let his tears show.

When they arrived, Sakura, Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji immediately rushed Naruto to the hospital, while the others ran over to the Hokage's office.

At the hospital, the nurse took the blonde shinobi from Sakura, and forbid any of them to follow, despite Sakura being a medical ninja.

"We've got a serious case!" the nurse shouted as she ran through the halls. "Boy in a coma!"

Many doctors came out, and were following the nurse. "What happened?" one of them asked.

"It seems a kunai accidentally hit his skull."

"Hurry! We might be able to save him before…"

At the Godaime's office, Sasuke and Kakashi were explaining what happened to Naruto, with Tsunade listening to every word. "So, Yamanaka Ino through a kunai, putting Naruto-kun in a coma." Kakashi finished.

Tsunade looked over at Sasuke. "You wish to return to the village?" she asked the Uchiha, but he was looking out the window. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke was thinking about everything that was happening. His best friend was in a coma, all because of him. What could he do to change that? Pain filled his heart as he remembered how he almost killed the blonde shinobi three years ago, and now he was the cause of his near death state.

"Answer me damn it!" Tsunade yelled, and punched Sasuke in the jaw.

Sasuke turned to the Godaime and sighed. "Why do I cause this village so much pain?" he asked Tsunade, and clenched his fists. "Why?"

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "What happened today had nothing to do with you." He reassured him. But it didn't help Sasuke much. It was the mission about him where Naruto got hurt. It was his kunai that put him in a coma. It was his entire fault, whether Ino had thrown the kunai or not. If he had not tried to stab himself, Naruto wouldn't have tried to stop him, and Ino wouldn't have thrown the kunai. All trails lead to him.

"May I go now?" Sasuke asked. "I'm tired."

Kakashi looked over to Tsunade, and she nodded her head yes. "Okay then, come on Sasuke." Kakashi said, and left the office, with Sasuke slowly following.

Back at the hospital, Sakura was walking back and forth in the waiting room. _Will Naruto be okay? _That was all she could think about. She couldn't bear not seeing his smiling face again, not hearing his laugh again. No matter what, Naruto would have to survive. Tsunade had told her that Naruto said he would not die until he had completed his dream. _This is all Ino's fault. Not Sasuke's. _

Normally, Sakura and Ino would be happy that Sasuke was back. But, at the result of him being gone for 3 years, their feelings for him slowly slipped away. Now Sakura had feelings for Naruto, while Ino had given up on boys at the moment.

"He'll be okay, Sakura-san." TenTen assured her friend. "Naruto-kun has lived through a lot of live-threatening situations." At that statement, Sakura thought back to all the troubles the blonde shinobi had. All through Akatsuki, being chased by Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori, it was a wonder that he was still alive even now. Still, despite it all, he had never been in a situation like this.

The doors to the emergency room opened, and a young nurse stepped out. "Are you four Haruno Sakura, TenTen, Lee and Hyuga Neji?" she asked, and the shinobi nodded their heads. "Please follow me."

The five of them entered the doors to the emergency room, all anticipating what would happen.

As they walked through the long halls, Sakura was looking through the glass showing some of the hospital and surgery rooms. One person looked just fine, for he was sitting up. Another was in critical condition, his entire body covered in bandages. Then they came across Naruto's room, but there was no blonde shinobi in there. Only a large lump on a hospital bed, with blue covers on top of it could be seen.

"Please come in here." The nurse said, and opened the doors to the hospital room. Sakura rushed over to the lump, but dare not touch it.

"Is this Naruto?" she asked, her hand hovering over the bed.

The nurse nodded her head. "I'm sorry." She choked. The four shinobi looked up to the nurse. "We…couldn't…" Sakura's eyes grew large with fear, and the other three were trembling. "Save him."

Sakura fell to her knees, and looked at the ground. "He's dead?" she asked, feeling the cold tears start to creep down her cheeks.

"No, not dead." The nurse replied. "Just deep in a coma. When you got here, we only had about 5 minutes until we lost him for a long period of time, but we were too late." The nurse walked over and rolled down the blue blanket from the bed. When she finished, you could see a peaceful expression on Naruto's face, and a large bandage around his forehead. Naruto looked so quiet, so peaceful. "He won't wake up for a while."

Sakura stared down at the unconscious shinobi lying on the hospital bed, and she carefully touched his face. It was cold, but there was still a faint, steady heartbeat. _Please, _Slowly she took away her hand. _Don't leave me. _It was hard for her to stand the fact that for a long time, she would never hear his voice. She would never see his smiling face. She would never see him cheerful. Naruto had been taken from her.

A little unbalanced, Sakura stood up, and walked out of the hospital room, tears still flowing down. "I will kill Ino," she whispered to herself. "It Naruto-kun dies."

As she was walking to exit, she ran into someone, muttering a soft sorry. "Sakura-san?" Sakura lifted up her head to see Sasuke looking down on her. "Did you get any news about Naruto?" he asked her, his eyes filled with concern.

Sakura looked to the ground, and began trembling. "H-he's..." she choked. "Not going to wake up for a while."

Sasuke sighed. "Will he be awake soon?" he asked.

"No. He won't Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated, and walked off. "Not for a very long time."

Sasuke stood there frozen. _He won't wake up? _He thought to himself. _For a long time? _He felt tears began to well up in his black eyes, but he forced not to let them show. "Naruto," he muttered. "Don't you dare die baka."

* * *

**_I decided to make Sasuke caring in the fanfic. Why? Because I don't want to have an emo freak spoiling a precious moment!!!!!! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's Spirit

**Chapter 3**

Naruto's Spirit

**_Here we go. Chapter 3. Thank you all my reviewers. I wouldn't think I'd have this many readers by chapter 3! You guys are awesome! Just to let you know, this story will be about 36 chapters long, with an amazing and twisted ending, so keep reading and reviewing!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I have the papers to all the rights to Naruto in my hands. But...they were copied, and they aren't signed by Kishimoto._**

* * *

"Ugh." Naruto grunted as he rubbed his forehead. The kunai was gone, and he couldn't feel the coldness of the blood that stained his face. He could tell that he was in Konoha.

He jumped as he saw a door open. _That is the door of the Konoha hospital. _He thought and Sasuke entered through the door. "Sasuke?" he tried to call, but the Uchiha didn't show any sign of notice. "Where am I?" Naruto studied him as he knelt by a bed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke muttered to an unconscious blonde in the bed. Naruto looked down at who was in the bed and gasped.

"What the!" he shouted, as he saw himself lying in the bed. "So, am I dead?" Naruto looked down at his body, and realized that he was floating above the ground. "I'm not dead, but…" he wondered. "Then what am I?"

Sasuke stood up, and Naruto noticed a tear drop down from his face. "It's my fault you're here, in a coma." He choked. Naruto's ears twitched when Sasuke said a coma, and then he realized. _That's it. I'm unconscious. _He told himself.

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto sighed, and saw Sasuke jump, his head flipping around fast.

"Naruto?" he asked, as he was looking around the room. "Naruto, why can I hear your voice?" Sasuke came across a light figure outline at the foot of Naruto's hospital bed. "N-Naruto?" he asked as the outline became clearer. "A-are you dead?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno." He answered, and saw Sasuke's face lighten up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just glad you're alive." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto floated over to Sasuke, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Baka. I'm not going anywhere until I become Hokage." Naruto joked, and faded away fromSasuke's view.

Sasuke watched as his best friend's figure disappeared from him, and quietly turned around. "You better not." He muttered and walked out of the hospital, laying a white daisy on Naruto's chest. "Or else I will never forgive you, Naruto-san."

Sakura kicked a rock as she was walking down the road, thinking about what the nurse had told her. Naruto won't die, Sakura knew that much. If Naruto dies, his dream would be ruined. "Sakura-san," Lee walked up the kunoichi. "Are you worried about Naruto-kun?" he asked her. Sakura sighed, and nodded her head. "Well don't. He'll live. Didn't he promise you?"

Sakura let out a chuckle. On the mission previous to this one, Naruto had gotten a huge cut across his chest. While she was healing him, he promised her that he would never die. So far, all of his promises have come true, even the most impossible one, bringing Sasuke back. "When it comes to promises, Naruto doesn't miss a beat." Neji chuckled.

"You're right." TenTen laughed. "You know what's funny?" Sakura stopped walking and looked behind to TenTen. "Naruto-kun has grown very close to us, hasn't he?"

Lee and Neji chuckled. "He sure has." Neji stated. "And we shunned him. Yet now, we look up to him."

"He has grown in the past three years. Skills and attitude, all of it." Sakura implied, and looked up at the sky. "Something like this won't stop him."

"You have that right." A voice called behind the four shinobi. "He's too much of a knucklehead."

Sakura laughed. "I guess you're right, Kakashi-sensei." She chuckled. "He is too much of a knucklehead."

Kakashi sighed. "Can't help liking him, can we?" he asked, looking up at the building behind him. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji jumped out, landing in front of Kakashi.

"No, we can't." Shikamaru sighed. "He's troublesome, but you can always look to him for guidance."

"Come on guys, let's go stop by Naruto's hospital room." Ino said, walking off. The others followed, along with Kakashi. "Oh and Sakura," Sakura looked up. "Please forgive me for all that's happened."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "It's okay." She muttered, and turned around. "It's most of your fault, but who am I to talk?" She remembered back to when they had Sasuke on their team when they were younger, how she always used to hit him. Even if Naruto had saved her life, she would be so cruel to him. But despite all the hostility towards the blonde shinobi, he always swore to protect everyone, even if they mistreated him. Now, Sakura felt more selfish than ever. "I will never be like that to Naruto-kun again." She decided, and walked off.

Sasuke exited the hospital, still curious about what had happened. _I must have been seeing things, _he told himself. _Naruto couldn't have been there…could he? _He heard a faint laugh behind him, and turned around the see the outline of Naruto yet again. "Would these images stop coming into my head!" he whined and rubbed his eyes.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, and floated towards Sasuke. "It's not like I can just leave without becoming dead!" His fists were clenched as anger and disappointment rose in him. "Besides, do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

Sasuke looked over at the horizon. "Yep. She went somewhere over there." He answered, and the figure of Naruto raced off. "Damn him. I still wanted to talk." Sasuke continued walking, planning on ease dropping on Naruto.

Naruto raced in the direction that Sasuke pointed, wondering if Sakura would be able to see him like Sasuke. "Sakura-chan!" he called as he caught a pink flash.

Sakura's head raised and she looked around. "Naruto-kun?" she called, and Naruto popped in front of her. "N-Naruto!" Sakura tried to embrace the blonde shinobi, but only caught air. "Are you dead or something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm not dead." He chuckled.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." She said. "I was worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto assured her. "I promise!"

Sakura laughed at his last statement. "I love it when you promise." She chuckled. "Because you always keep it, one way or another."

Naruto blushed, and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Just wait. I'll try to talk to Kyuubi or something to get me out of this." He stated, and vanished.

Sakura's happy expression faded as the coldness of Naruto's hand left her shoulder, feeling alone. "Please do something, Naruto-kun." She whispered. "Whatever it takes, just come back."

Sasuke stepped out into the open. "He will, don't worry." He said, and Sakura laughed. "Like you said. He always keeps his promise, one way or another."

"You're right, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, and walked off. "I shouldn't be that worried. Though I can't help it." When she was almost out of Sasuke's sight, she sighed. "I've grown too close to him." She whispered.

Sasuke chuckled as he heard her last sentence. "Haven't we all," he stated. "Everyone has gotten a little to close to that knucklehead."

"They have, have they?" Naruto's voice called from the shadows.

"Shut up, will you?" Sasuke grunted.

"Hey, you keep bringing me back. I want to go sleep!" Naruto complained, and his voice drifted off again.

"I want to go to sleep too, baka." Sasuke muttered, and headed towards his house. _Sleep peacefully, Naruto-kun. _Sasuke thought to himself, sending a message to Naruto.

* * *

**_How was it? I know, boring chapter. Sasuke WILL be out of his original character in this, because this has changed him tremendously. Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Memos of a Shinobi

**Chapter 4**

The Memos of a Shinobi

**_Okay, here is chapter 4. The ending might be a little shocker to some of you, and I hope it is!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Hehe. Masashi has terrible guards...WTF?? NO! THESE ARE MY PAPERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I guess I don't own Naruto...sigh_**

* * *

The next day, Sakura again went to the hospital to see how Naruto's progress was. All she could think about the previous night was Naruto, and his condition. You could call it a nightmare, since Naruto never did wake up. It made Sakura worry, so she had to go see how he was.

Silently, she entered the hospital and went to the front desk. "What room is Uzumaki Naruto in?" she asked kindly.

The nurse looked at her and tried to smile. "No one is allowed to see Naruto-san today." She stated. "They want to keep a close eye on him."

Sakura sighed, and told the nurse she understood. Slowly, she walked out of the hospital, a little depressed. "Perfect." She sighed. "Now I can't see Naruto-kun. I'm going to be worrying all day." As she was walking, she saw a black haired teenager sitting down at a bench near the park near the hospital. "Sasuke?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"You came to see Naruto-kun?" Sasuke implied, and Sakura nodded. "I came about an hour ago to see that baka. They didn't let me through." Sasuke sighed and looked at the ground. It was bad enough he couldn't see Naruto, but what was worse was that damn spirit of his always coming in when he's alone.

Sakura sighed. "I know. They did the same with me." She said, and began to walk off, leaving Sasuke.

"You know," Naruto's voice entered. "I wonder why she didn't notice me following her…"

Sasuke sighed. "Would you _please _stop coming around here?" he pleaded. Naruto shook his head no and smiled. "Why not?"

"Because it's fun to see you grief for me." He chuckled. "But I don't enjoy you thinking it's your fault that I'm like this. Because of that, I keep getting pulled back here to you!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and started to walk off. "Get better soon, you baka." He mumbled under his breath. Naruto raised an eye at the Uchiha, and managed to escape Sasuke's mental grasp.

Still upset, Sakura was kicking a rock down the street. She wanted to see Naruto so badly, no matter what. "It's not fair." She muttered, her green eyes filled with anger. "I want to see Naruto-kun."

Slowly she walked over to Naruto's place, but she didn't know what tempted her to go there. As she entered the small apartment, she noticed how bad the blonde shinobi had it before. With no parents to support him, it was a shocker that he was still alive. Back then; he could barely keep his room clean. Now, it was perfect. There was no mess anywhere, and everything was put up neatly. Sakura couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she opened his refrigerator to find that the only thing missing was ramen.

"It seems empty here without Naruto." She sighed heavily. "I miss him so much." Sakura made her way over to the couch, and plopped down on it, only to sit on something. She jumped up and picked up a pad of paper. "Nani?" Sakura removed the first slip of paper and found a memo.

_Monday-30_

_Today we are going to talk about finding Sasuke once and for all. I want to bring him back, and make Sakura happy by bringing him back. But something tells me I won't be coming back unharmed. Either way, I shouldn't bring anything that makes it look like I won't be returning back to Konoha. Sakura-chan might nag on me. Besides, I hope Sasuke will return without a fight. Still…if I am to die while on this mission, I'm sure someone will find this buried somewhere in my home. In that case, I don't really know what to say. Hopefully it won't come to that. But hey, who knows._

Sakura put that piece of paper down and read the next one. 

_Tuesday-1_

_Damn that Kyuubi. He gets on my nerves sometimes you know! Today he asked AGAIN if I could release the seal. I of course told him no. What I don't understand is why he can be so nice to me sometimes. Well, I am his container after all; I guess it should be expected. I've got to watch it with him though. Never know what he might do. After all…in the condition we are in him and me._

Sakura stared at the last sentence. "What condition?" she echoed, and turned to the next page.

_Wednesday-2_

_That does it! I can't take this anymore! Everyday I'm getting weaker and weaker because of this damn Kyuubi! Why? WHY MUST IT BE HAPPENING NOW OF ALL TIMES?_

"That was pretty short…" Sakura stated, and stared at what Naruto had said. "But still…what is going on with him?"

_Thursday-3_

_All right…I think I've calmed down now after having a chat with the demon. Still…he better not bother me anymore. Or else I will do what Ero-sennin told me to do if I become desperate. Better get the scrolls ready just in case._

_Friday-4_

_Well, my scrolls are complete. I hope I don't have to do this. I want to become Hokage, but can I do that with this damn Kyuubi doing all this? Plus I'm getting even weaker now because of him! I've got to get Sasuke back before it's too late._

Sakura shakily flipped to the next page. It was the date that Naruto was put into a coma.

_Saturday-5_

_Damn it. I don't feel right about today. I feel that we will find Sasuke, but what's this eerie feeling I have. Is it the Kyuubi? I have no clue, but something tells me something's going to go wrong today. Well, since it is getting kinda tiring…because of my weakness I guess. You know, wouldn't it be easier if the seal that holds the Kyuubi in me weren't slowly killing me?_

Sakura stared at the last statement. "H-he's dying?" she gasped, and dropped the memos. "A-and he knew?" Angrily, she slammed her fist onto the couch, tears coming down her face. "Damn you Naruto." She choked, and wiped her tears. 

Speedily, she ran over to the hospital to look at Naruto, but when she entered, there was no one at the front desk. Sakura snuck over behind the desk and carefully tip-toed over to Naruto's room. Shockingly though, the door was completely locked, and there were at least 20 medical ninjas in the room. _What's going on?_

Sakura leaned her ear to the wall to listen to the conversation. "What are we going to do?" one of the doctors asked. "It's bad enough he's in a coma, but now…"

"His seal is slowly killing him." Another nurse answered.

"It's not the seal." Another doctor spoke. "It's the Kyuubi's chakra. The seal is slowly forcing the Kyuubi chakra to join with Naruto's own chakra, but he is refusing."

"So that means that because the Kyuubi's chakra isn't channeling through Naruto…"

"Yes, he's dying from the lack of chakra. The Kyuubi is a great need in this case." The doctor sighed. "Jointing two chakra sources together requires one chakra, as well as the other one to work together, or else the main host will die."

"So what will we do?" one of the nurses asked.

The one doctor shook his head. "We can do nothing. Only Naruto-kun can do something about it."

As soon as Sakura heard footsteps walking towards the door, she darted out of there, tears still streaming down her face. "Naruto…" she cried. "Don't die. Please, don't die! I'll find a way to heal you, don't worry!"

Naruto stood watching from the sidelines as Sakura ran by. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He muttered. "But not even I can't get some sense into that damn fox." Slowly, Naruto's spirit floated away, sadly. "I might die…there is about a 2 percent chance of me living."

* * *

**_Oh no! Naruto might die! Do you think he will? I haven't decided yet..._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secondary Spirit

**Chapter 5**

The Secondary Spirit

**_This is a kind of boring chapter. But it is worth the reading! A VERY important character makes an appearance, and her name means Kind Spirit. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: It's in the process of becoming mine...don't worry!_**

* * *

Naruto growled as he walked towards the Kyuubi's cage. "Okay you damn fox. Come here." He shouted, and the demon fox came forward. "Why won't you help me live?" 

Kyuubi laughed. "Because I don't want to help you." He growled. "Why would I?"

Naruto walked closer to the Kyuubi. "Look, if I die, so will you." He pointed out, and the demon fox stopped laughing. "So, will you help?"

The Kyuubi glared at the blonde shinobi and sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?" Slowly, the demon fox lay down and pushed some of his chakra out and surrounded Naruto. "Fine. Here."

Naruto smirked as the red chakra covered his body, and slowly walked away. The Kyuubi watched and seemed to be worried at something. Naruto froze still, and looked down at his body. "What the hell!" he shouted, and fell to his knees in front of the Kyuubi. "W-what are you doing?"

Growling, the demon fox glared at Naruto. "You have not woken up yet, have you Naruto?" he questioned, and Naruto shook his head no. "Kuso. If you do not wake up, you will not heal correctly!"

"Maybe now we can have a little chat…" Naruto suggested, and stared up at the demon within him. "One on one."

Sakura glanced up at the darkened sky. She had been up since dawn trying to figure out how to heal Naruto. Bags had now formed under her eyes, and Sakura was now struggling to stay awake. "How can I do this?" she muttered, and looked back into the books. "What am I missing?"

"What was that?" a voice asked from Sakura's window, making her fly out of her seat. "Sorry."

Sasuke stepped out from her window and plopped on the ground. He glanced at her books and noticed they were on healing chakra coils. "What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, pointing a finger at the Uchiha.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke asked, flipping the pages. "Why are you looking over chakra coils?"

Sakura turned away from Sasuke as she felt some tears start to form. "I need to heal someone with chakra issues." She choked. "Or else they will die."

Sasuke walked over to the crying kunoichi, and stared down at her. "You mean Naruto-kun?" he asked, and Sakura nodded her head. The Uchiha stared at Sakura with his eyes wide. "So…he's dying?"

Sakura nodded her head, and turned around to Sasuke. "Please do not hate me for this…" she muttered, and clenched her gloved fists. "But LEAVE!" Hurrying, she punched Sasuke through her window and shut it tight. "Don't come back!"

Sasuke rubbed his head from the impact of the ground and turned away with a huff. "Damn women."

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked off, and sighed happily. "I can't have him around." She told herself. "He'll get in the way." Tired a little, she walked back over to her textbooks and started studying again. "Now then, I have to find my place again…"

Tsunade entered the hospital room, and walked over to Naruto's body. "So, the Kyuubi is refusing to help huh?" she asked, and glanced at the seal appeared on the jinchuuriki's body. One doctor came up and nodded his head. "You do know that as long as he is unconscious, the Kyuubi can't heal or help him anyways?"

The doctor stared at the Godaime. "H-he is basically doomed?" he echoed.

Tsunade laughed. "He is not doomed, Kyokomo-san." She answered him. "We just need to wake him up before it's too late."

Kyokomo looked over at the blonde shinobi on the hospital bed and sighed. "And how are we to do that?" he asked, doubtful. "We've been trying so hard to do that!"

The Godaime stared at Kyokomo blankly. "Kyokomo-san." She growled. "Do you wish to give up on Naruto?" Kyokomo shook his head. "Then get your damn head in those books, and start looking for an answer!"

Angry, Tsunade stormed out of the room. If anyone would work harder, it would be Sakura. So, she had decided to run off to her house, and ask her to help.

When she had arrived at the kunoichi's house, Tsunade tried to open the door, but found it to be locked. "Sakura-san!" she yelled through the door. "Open up!" The Godaime heard a **click** as the door opened.

"Yes, Tsunade-shisho?" Sakura answered drowsily.

Tsunade walked into Sakura's house and found a bunch of books scattered across the floor and desks. "I see that you heard then." she sighed, reading the title of one of books.

Sakura walked up to her master and sighed. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She said.

Tsunade laughed and placed a hand on the pink-haired kunoichi's shoulder. "I was coming over to ask you to do this anyways." She chuckled, and set down the book. "Don't mind, do you Sakura?" Sakura shook her head. "Good. Then this will be your mission for a while." Tsunade stated as she left the house.

Sakura closed the door and went back to studying. "I will find a cure," she told herself. "Naruto will not die."

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto with eyes wide. "I have to agree to _that?_" he stuttered, and shook his head. "Never!"

Naruto stared at the demon and hissed. "You better." He growled. "Or I _will _use that jutsu." The fox demon stopped complaining and nodded his head slowly.

"Fine." He growled. "It's a deal."

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi carefully. "Now then…" he sighed. "I've got to find a way to wake up. See you!"

Naruto's spirit left the dungeon inside his body, and floated across the streets of Konoha. Everyday he felt his spirit slowly peeling away from the world, and his hopes of seeing Sakura when he was alive again had begun to fade away. There was no other choice; he _had _to find a way to wake up.

"Are you the one called Uzumaki Naruto?" a soft girl voice called behind Naruto. "My name is Shikyo Atsuiiki."

In front of Naruto, was a beautiful girl with long, shiny blonde hair. She had chilling blue eyes. Surprisingly, she looked a lot like Naruto, but a girl. She wore a long white kimono with black flowers printed around the sleeves, with a large black flower with a blue core in the center of the dress.

Gently, she drifted over to the blonde shinobi, and smiled. "Are you trying to wake up?" she asked. "Then in that case, we should work together." Atsuiiki picked up her bangs to reveal a Konoha headband. "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto gasped, and pointed his finger at the other blonde. "Y-you are a Konoha shinobi?"

Atsuiiki laughed, and nodded her head. "I'm a Jounin." She giggled. "But I see you're only a Genin."

Naruto flashed a looked of anger at her last statement. "How can you tell?" he retorted. "I could be a Jounin for all you know."

Again, Atsuiiki laughed. "If you were a Jounin, I would know you." She pointed out. "And I can tell that you are a Genin from the looks you give, and the way your brain responds to things." Naruto stared at Atsuiiki. How did she know all that? "But, you have the talent of a Jounin. I surely can tell that."

"How did you know all that?" Naruto asked Atsuiiki, shocked by all that she can tell.

Atsuiiki closed her eyes and smiled happily. "You'll find out as time progresses, Naruto-kun." She giggled. "Now come on! You want to wake up, don't you?"

Naruto watched as the spirit ran off. _Atsuiiki…_A smile spread across his face. _Kind Spirit…that's a nice name. _Snapping out of his thoughts, he ran off to catch up to Atsuiiki.

* * *

**_See...kinda boring...but puts you on edge...please review! And tell me what you think of Atsuiiki, and her name!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	6. Chapter 6: A Talk With the InnerSelf

**Chapter 6**

A Talk With The Inner Self

**Okay. Sucky chapter I know! BUT I'M TRYING TO EXTEND THIS BOOK TO 36 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay...here in my hand are the owner's papers to...BLEACH?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I HAD NARUTO PAPERS! T-T!**

* * *

Sakura yawned as the sun arose to start the next day. She had been up all night trying to find a way to cure Naruto, but still hasn't succeeded. Slowly, she got up from her chair and stretched. There were at least two more piles of books to go through before she ran out. After she was finished stretching, she plopped back into the chair and stuck her head back into the book.

_**Chakra Coils – Section 20 – Secondary Chakra**_

_When dealing with shinobi that have more then one type of chakra, you have a very hard case on your hands. If you mess up, not only will you disrupt the flow of the person's own chakra, but as well as the other source. Thus, ending two lives with one mistake. _

_Someone might have a demon sealed in him or her, a jinchuuriki. Then they would have an extreme amount of chakra in the Secondary Source. But in this case, jinchuuriki's chakra coils are healed by their demon's chakra. Unless, the jinchuuriki is passed out, then you have to do a lot of work._

_When a jinchuuriki is unconscious, the medical ninja has to be careful…_

Sakura shut the book. "There's another useless book." She sighed, and threw it aside, picking up a new one.

_**Jinchuuriki – Section 1 – Bijuu's Power**_

_Jinchuuriki have seals that keep the demons at bay inside them. Therefore, their power is transferred to the container. It depends how the person is to trigger the chakra of the Bijuu. It could be sadness or anger; anything might set them over the edge._

_But, when the Bijuu can't heal their container, medical ninja are to keep watch on the jinchuuriki for 24 hours until they wake up. Until then, they are on watch, not able to do anything else._

_No jinchuuriki has even been in a coma; therefore there is no information on the subject at this moment. But, it is said that if a jinchuuriki would __ever __go into a coma, they would have a slim chance of living. Mostly because they will only have 1 month to wake up, or they'll die._

Sakura shut that book, and stood up. "Shannaro! There is just no way to do this!" she screamed, and slammed a fist down on the table, nearly breaking it. "What am I supposed to do now? It's just like three years ago…when I was useless…" A solitary tear crept down her face, followed by more. "Naruto…"

Naruto was still struggling to catch up to Atsuiiki, his legs going as fast as they could. "Come on Naruto-kun!" Atsuiiki shouted over her shoulder. "You can't be _that _slow!"

Naruto growled at the other spirit. "You know I could get a little closer if your hair wasn't in my way!"

Atsuiiki growled back. "Fine then." She snapped her fingers and her hair curled up into a nice neat ponytail. A lock of hair was on each side of her, and the ends of them connected to the bow that kept the hair up. "Is that better?"

The jinchuuriki nodded his head, and sprinted forward. Soon, he was at her side, running at the same speed. "Where are we going exactly?" Naruto asked.

"A place that is familiar to both of us." Atsuiiki answered. "I'm sure you'll remember it."

Naruto's mind drifted off else where. He was thinking about Sakura, and how she has been worrying about him. But, Sakura had gone into his house, which made him worry. The memos he'd stored in there were meant for his eyes only, and if Sakura had read them…

"Hey!" Atsuiiki shouted next to him. "Stop thinking about that girl!" Naruto dropped his head. Atsuiiki stopped running, and sighed. "Do you love her that much Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over to the other spirit, and nodded his head. "I don't want her to worry about me." He sighed. "Sakura has enough going on as it is."

Atsuiiki giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, just a little more." Once again she took off, leaving Naruto to try and catch up _again_.

Tsunade barged into Sakura's apartment. "What is going on here?" she yelled, and saw nearly have of the place trashed. "Sakura?" she called.

Sakura came out from her bedroom, and her hair was all messed up. "Yes, Tsunade-shisho?"

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked. "It looks like a tornado hit this place or something."

Sakura sat down and sighed. "Sorry, shisho." Quickly, she glanced at the mess she had made. "But I can't seem to find a way to wake Naruto-kun up. I only found…" Her voice drifted off.

Carefully, Tsunade took a seat next to her student. Tears were creeping down Sakura's cheeks. "What did you find?" she asked.

"If Naruto doesn't wake up in a month…" she choked, and wiped her tears. "Then he will…"

"No way." Tsunade echoed.

"He'll die."

Everything went silent between the two. "S-seriously?" Tsunade stuttered, and Sakura shook her head. "Kami…"

Slowly, Sakura stood up, and walked over to the pile of books lying near her desk. "I think you should leave, Tsunade-shisho." She suggested, not looking her in the eye. Tsunade nodded her head and left obediently, and Sakura fell to the ground. "Why…" she asked herself. "Why will Naruto die?"

**Don't even think that!**

_Oh just shut up! I don't need my inner-self talking to me right now!_

**Cut the crap! You so need me to talk to you!**

_Shut the hell up!_

**Look, you want to save Naruto-kun right?**

_Well…duh._

**You love him, right?**

_NO!_

**Say it…**

_I DO NOT LOVE THAT LITTLE-_

**You love him!**

_Naruto can go to hell for all I care!_

**Gasp! How dare you!**

_Oh Kami…did I just say that?_

**Sakura…I'm gonna kill you!**

_How can you kill yourself?_

**Just shut up! You DO love him right?**

…

**Well?**

_-tears up-_

_…_

_FINE! I DO LOVE NARUTO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!_

**Now doesn't that feel better?**

_You know, it does. Thanks!_

**WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO ME! GET YOUR DAMN HEAD BACK IN THOSE BOOKS, AND FIND A DAMN CURE!**

_Oh…right._

Sakura stopped the conversation with her inner-self, surprised at what she had just admitted. Did she honestly and truly love Naruto? Well, whether she did or not, she had to find a cure for him.

Naruto stopped running. "What's wrong?" Atsuiiki asked, and gently jumped back to the Genin. "Naruto-kun?"

The jinchuuriki jumped and he looked over at the other spirit. "Oh…it's nothing." He answered, and stared going again. "Come on Atsuiiki. I don't know where the hell I'm going."

Atsuiiki sighed and went after Naruto. "So, any idea on where we are going yet?" she asked the blonde shinobi, who replied with a shake of the head. "Well then. We're almost there."

Still watching his footing, Naruto glanced at the surroundings of them. Something about this place _was _familiar, but he couldn't remember it. It was dark here, nonetheless, and there was rubble and ruins of houses everywhere.

Atsuiiki stopped running, and put her hands on her hips. "We're here." She announced, and walked over to a clear section of the ruins. "Now do you remember?"

Again, Naruto looked over the scenery. He walked over to a section of rubble that had a red spiral on it. Then it hit him. "T-this is…" he stuttered.

"That's right, Naruto-kun." Atsuiiki nodded her head. "This place should be most familiar now. It's where you were born."

Naruto stopped rubbing the piece of rubble. "So then, this is..." he dragged on. "Father's home…the Yondaime's official home."

* * *

**Sakura's done with her argument with her inner-self. Hopefully I should get some more ideas for the next chapter...**

**Oh! And they JUST got to Naruto's house, where you will see flashbacks of before Naruto was born. **

**Yamahato Yokimoko-san**


	7. Chapter 7: Atsuiiki Revealed

**Chapter 7**

Atsuiiki Revealed

**_You could call this a sad chapter I guess...I'm not so sure. It's about Atsuiiki's past, and what she really is._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Okay, I think I have the correct owners papers this time...WTF?!?!?!?! Inuyasha papers...hm...good enough for me!_**

* * *

"So, you remember now?" Atsuiiki asked, smiling, and Naruto nodded his head.

He gently sat down on a piece of the ruins. "I remember exactly." He said sadly. "Mother died right here…and father…" Tears started to form in the jinchuuriki's eyes. "Father died protecting the village."

Atsuiiki took a seat next to Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, things could be worse." She said, sorrow clouding her expression. "Like with me."

_A light purple haired girl ran through the streets, her amber eyes filled with tears. "Please help me!" she shouted as she ran. "My mommy and daddy were killed!"_

_No one helped her, just stared at her. No one even knew that a killer was after her, and didn't bother to help the poor thing. "Please help me!" she cried, and banged on everyone's door. Whenever they saw her through their windows, they immediately locked their doors, and closed their curtains. "Please!"_

_A man with a long sword walked up behind the poor girl. "Happy Birthday to you," he sung in a cold voice. "Happy Birthday to you…" Shaking, the little girl turned around and froze. "Happy Birthday, dear Atsuiiki," the murder continued. "Happy Birthday to you."_

_The murder snapped the sword in its sheath, and took out a little prong. "Enjoy your present," he sneered, and slammed the prong into Atsuiiki's chest. Her light purple hair turned into a light blonde, and her amber eyes into a blue. " Filthy demon."_

_Atsuiiki fell to the ground, unconscious. On her chest was a seal that read __**Akki Shikyo Bachi Natsuin**__, Demon Death Curse Seal. "Poor child…" the murder said to himself, and picked her up. "Such a shame." _

"Atsuiiki?" Naruto called, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Atsuiiki said. "So, are you ready to hear about me?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well, my full name is Shikyo Atsuiiki. Of course, the Shikyo clan was always despised, since their clan name meant 'death'." Atsuiiki stated. "The last members of the Shikyo clan were my family and I, but they killed my mom and dad, as well as my two brothers, Ranbouiki and Kamokuiki. Ranbouiki was named Violent Spirit because he always protected our family with his life. Kamokuiki got his name from not being very open to others, which made our life more difficult, but we stuck through it."

Naruto looked over as grief clouded in Atsuiiki's eyes. "My mother's name was Yakkaiiki, for she was very caring. My father was named Shinseiiki, for he was the man with the most purist heart." Tears started to creep down her cheeks. "But our last names…those little words…made all the difference."

Naruto remembered the names. "Kind Spirit of Death…Violent Spirit of Death…Shy Spirit of Death…Caring Spirit of Death…and Pure Spirit of Death." He recited.

"That's why no one trusted us. Besides, whose trust someone whose last name was _death _anyways?" she choked.

Now it was Naruto's turn to lie on hand on Atsuiiki's shoulder. "I do," he said sympathetically. "I trust you." Then his face grew more serious. "We'll see how long it lasts though…if you manage to wake us up or not."

Atsuiiki laughed. "Did I ever tell you that I didn't look like this at all originally?" she asked, still chuckling. Naruto shook his head. "I used to have purple hair, and amber eyes. Until this damn curse was placed upon me." She reached down to show Naruto the curse on her chest, but Naruto backed away. "What's wrong?"

Naruto anime sweated. "WHAT'S WRONG? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BREASTS THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" he screamed.

"Silly, you're not. It's right on my heart." She said, and showed Naruto the curse seal on her chest. "It reads Demon Death Curse Seal."

Naruto scooted a little closer, and stared blankly at her. "_Demon _Death Curse Seal?" he asked. "I thought you were a shinobi."

Atsuiiki sighed. "You're a jinchuuriki right? With the Kyuubi sealed inside?" she asked, and Naruto nodded his head. "Well, you just _have _a demon _inside _of you. But I on the other hand…" She slapped herself. "Am a demon itself."

Naruto stared at the blonde. "Y-you're and _actual _demon?" he stammered. "Then I have been traveling with a damn demon?"

Atsuiiki sighed painfully. "I knew you would have that reaction. That's the _exact _reason I went into hiding." Tears started to come down more. "I…thought you would understand."

_Crap! _Naruto yelled at himself. _I've made her cry._

_**Way to go, genius.**_

_W-when have you been able to talk to me you damn Kyuubi?_

_**Since when do you make girls cry?**_

…

_**You better apologize to her.**_

_Why do you care?_

_**Cause I know her.**_

_NANI?_

_**Yep. Atsuiiki the Kitsune Akki.**_

_So she's a fox demon too?_

_**HOW DO YOU THINK I KNOW HER!**_

_You are a pain in the ass._

_**Hmph.**_

_So…_

_**What?**_

_You like her?_

_**NANI?!**_

_HAH! YOU DO!_

…

_Hello?_

_**(silence)**_

_Kyuubi?_

_**(more silence)**_

_FINE! BE THAT WAY!_

Naruto growled at the Kyuubi. Did he honestly like Atsuiiki? Then he remembered her crying. "Atsuiiki?" he called in a caring tone.

"What baka?" she snapped back.

"I-I'm sorry."

Atsuiiki glared at him. "Shut up. You want to wake up that badly?" she asked. Naruto shook his head yes. "THEN FINE!"

_**This is why I told you to apologize sooner.**_

_Why?_

_**Cause she has a nasty temper. Worse than Tsunade's.**_

Naruto gulped. "P-please don't hurt me!" he whined.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed with fury, and slammed a fist in his forehead. Naruto felt the impact nearly break his skull, and he fell to the ground. "You will wake up." She coughed. "But what you didn't know was, you had to find peace within yourself to go back."

Slowly, her spirit began to fade. "Like I have." Her voice was scarcely audible. "Naruto-kun," Now it sounded like the wind. "You know the fate in store if you do not find peace. My due date was up tomorrow. Thank you, for helping me find peace within the things I blame myself for."

Naruto listened as her voice echoed in his mind. "In order to live, you must forgive yourself for all things you blame yourself for." Tears began to form in the unconscious jinchuuriki's mind. "I was able to see them all. It was not your fault for Sasuke's leaving, or your parents' deaths. Everything you blame yourself for, is not true." Slowly, he was drifting into unconsciousness. "This is why I am called Atsuiiki. I am kind and helpful. Listen to my words, and you will return." Her voice faded.

_I can't…_Naruto though. _It is my fault because of that happened. _Nothing was helping. _Why do I cause pain? _Things went black, and Naruto lie there on the ground, letting the rain in the world fall down on his clear body.

* * *

**_IT'S DRAMATIC! I write dramatic stories! My friend hates it though. Makes her cry. So...will Naruto come alive?! Only I KNOW! HAHAHAHAHA! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	8. Chapter 8: Highest Medical Authority

**Chapter 8**

Highest Medical Authority

**_I like this_ _chapter alot. Please enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Okay, NOW I'M POSITIVE I HAVE THE CORRECT PAPERS! Look at the name! NANI! BLEACH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!_**

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…_Naruto's heart monitor sounded through the hospital. _Beep..beep...beep…_It started to speed up. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

"Hurry up!" a doctor screamed as he heard the monitor.

About ten doctors rushed into Naruto's hospital room, followed by Tsunade who had stayed the night. The Godaime hurried over to the blonde shinobi's bedside, and felt his heart. When she got no pulse, she flipped around. "We need to get him to Kumogakure." She stated. "Before…"

The sun rose above Konoha, and Sakura awoke from her bed. When she went to her table, she saw a little note lying in the middle. Careful not to knock anything off, she picked up the note and read it.

Dear Sakura, 

_Sadly, I am in Kumogakure right now, and am sorry that I could not tell you this in person. Naruto's condition has worsened, and we need help from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Please come down once you can._

_Tsunade-shisho_

The letter fell out of Sakura's frozen hands, as the picture of Naruto slowly faded away from her sight.

_**Sakura!**_

_What now?_

_**If his condition has worsened…**_

_Where are you going with this?_

_**Maybe…he'll need…**_

…_Don't…_

_**You know…**_

_Don't say it!_

_**CPR!**_

_DAMN YOU! GO DIE!_

_**Hey, just pointing out the obvious.**_

_SHUT UP!_

"She has a point though…" Sakura said to herself, a crimson blush appearing across her face. "Now I wish I hadn't smacked Naruto when _he _tried to do CPR on me…he was just trying to save my life…which he did."

After the flashback passed through her mind, she quickly rushed to get over to Kumogakure.

"Sakura-neechan!" a voice called from behind the pink-haired kunoichi as she ran. Sakura turned around and saw Konohamaru chasing her. "Sakura-neechan, where's Naruto-niichan?"

Sakura turned around. "He's not here right now, Konohamaru-kun." She answered bluntly, and took off. When she was out of the village, she sighed to herself. "And he might not return…"

_**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!**_

_Shut the hell up right now…_

She didn't have time to argue with herself…or her inner-self. Without even noticing it, she was right in the middle of the forest, with the sun shining down on a clear spot. Sakura looked up, and formed a hand sign. "_Kumo yusouki no jutsu_." She said, and her body floated up into the air gracefully.

When she reached the clouds, the jutsu released itself, and she fell down. "_Kumo kyousan no jutsu._" She said again, forming another hand sign. Softly, she landed on a cloud, and hopped off towards Kumogakure. There was a huge cloud in front of Sakura, but she could not get through it. "_Kumo monko kaihou no jutsu._" The large doors opened in front of her, revealing a large village with many shinobi present.

Sakura entered the village soundless, and made her way over to the Kumogakure hospital. As she entered, the villagers stared at her, with sympathetic faces. It was as if they knew why she was there, which they probably did. She could hear them muttering things under their breaths, things she did not want to ever hear in her damn life.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up, and saw the Godaime running towards her with a stack of papers in her hands. "Sakura, I need you to study these."

Sakura growled at her teacher. To think that she would want her to study _her _work than go check on a person who is near death. "Why?" she muttered, giving Tsunade a dark glare.

Tsunade frowned at the statement. "Because from this _you _can figure out a cure for Naruto-kun." She snapped, and forced the papers into the kunoichi's hands. The Godaime ran off, with Sakura still glaring at her.

"Shannaro…" Sakura growled. "SHANNARO!" She looked at the papers in her hands, and an extremely mad expression plastered across her face. "Tsunade-teme…" What did those papers say? Better you not know…for now. Kidding, kidding. The papers that the Godaime had given Sakura…were…

Tsunade busted into the doors of the Kumogakure hospital. _I hope she's not too mad with me…_she thought to herself. What she had done to her student was totally on purpose, and she snickered at the thought of Sakura muttering under her breath.

"She probably is…" a voice muttered behind Tsunade. She jumped, and found none other than the famous Ero-sennin staring at the papers in the Godaime's hands. "Knowing Sakura…"

"So, you've heard than?" Tsunade implied, and Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Is it true?" he grunted. "That Sasuke put Naruto in a coma?"

Tsunade looked at the ground. "Well, it's not that simple." She sighed. "Some people imply, that it's Sasuke's fault, while others say that it's Ino's."

The frog hermit laughed. "I say it's both of 'em!" he stated, imagining the scene. "I mean sheesh, who else could it lead to?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "There is one other person…"

"Yes…where it all started at…"

The two Legendary Sannin looked at each other, and thought of the same person.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Here she was in her apartment, and she had nothing to do. "Damn you, Godaime." She muttered under her breath. "Giving me blank papers."

The sun had begun to set, and the kunoichi was in her pajamas, resting in her bed. "I better get some sleep…" she muttered. "Tsunade-shisho is gonna get it tomorrow."

Sakura went to sleep, but her dreams were not peaceful.

_Sakura was sitting in the streets of Konoha, the rain pounding down on her. No one else could change anything; Ino was the cause of Naruto's recent death. His funeral was just finished, and Sasuke had decided to stay and pay his respects a little longer than everyone else._

"_It's your fault." A familiar voice growled from behind Sakura. "It's your fault I'm dead."_

_Sakura turned around and saw two bright sapphire eyes glaring at her. Naruto's spirit was approaching her. "I-It…" she stuttered. "is my fault…" The kunoichi stood up, and walked over to the empty figure that was Naruto. "If I hadn't asked you to go after Sasuke…" she sobbed. "You wouldn't be dead. You would be here…with me." _

Sakura shot up in bed, her dream fresh in her mind. _It's all my fault. _She told herself. _I should stop blaming Ino. If I hadn't asked him to find Sasuke...he…_A sad expression spread across her face. _Damn blank papers._

* * *

**_Is it Sakura's fault? I ONLY KNOW! HAHAHAHA! Please review._**

**_Yamahato-Yokimoko-san_**


	9. Chapter 9: Taking a Turn for the Worst

**Chapter 9**

Taking A Turn For The Worst

**_I would like to thank every single person who has taken the time to leave a review. THANK YOU ALL! Now please enjoy this chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...I gave up on getting the papers for Naruto...for right now...so in the meantime I think I'll beat up Sasuke._**

* * *

Tsunade glanced over at the unconscious shinobi, taking her eyes off of her books. The poor thing was unconscious for about a month now, and he still showed no signs of progress. The Godaime let out a sigh and returned to her book, glancing over the last chapter of _Shinobi Medical Issues, _a bestseller other than the Icha Icha series. Many medical ninja had this book, for it was entertaining, and also had some cures for some sicknesses. 

Over this last chapter, the main character Kyakomu, was trying to save one shinobi from death, which was quickly approaching. Tsunade had figured that she could figure out how to react if such a time came with Naruto, she would be prepared.

The door to the hospital room creaked open, and Shizune popped in with some papers in her hands. "Tsunade-sama," she greeted. "We have the results from Naruto-kun's medical examination."

The Godaime sighed and shut her book. "Okay." She muttered as she stretched. "Let me see them." Shizune handed the papers to Tsunade, who went back and sat down near Naruto's hospital bed.

As she read each line, her eyes popped out more. "Nani?" she muttered. "H-How can this be?"

Shizune closed her eyes. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama." She whispered, and left the Godaime alone.

Tears began to creep up into her eyes. There was no way that this would be true. No matter what these papers said, it was not true! "How could…how could it be…this isn't supposed to happen!" she sobbed.

Sakura walked out of her temporary apartment. She had been in Kumogakure for at least 2 weeks now, and everyday she stopped by the hospital and stayed by Naruto's side. Occasionally, she would switch out the red roses that she placed on his stand next to him, and replace them with white lilies.

Surprisingly, Sakura had gotten used to walking on clouds instead of ground, and she felt peaceful while doing so. But they couldn't keep one part of her heart that was always at unease one bit peaceful.

"Konichi wa, Sakura-san!" The nurse behind the counter greeted her as she entered the hospital. "Here to see Naruto-sama?"

Sakura nodded her head, and gratefully took the visitor's pass. As walked down the hallways, a large group of doctors came running out of the room across from Naruto's. "She's awake!" one of them yelled. "Atsuiiki is awake!"

When Sakura could see again, in front of the hospital doorway, was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She resembled a lot like Naruto, except no whiskers. "Konichi wa," Sakura greeted the girl. "You must be Atsuiiki."

The blonde nodded her head. "You must be Haruno Sakura." She greeted. Sakura cocked her head, as if asking 'How'd you know?' "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Shiyko Atsuiiki."

Sakura glanced at Atsuiiki's size. "Did you have an accident at your academy?" she asked.

Atsuiiki growled, and bashed Sakura on the head. "I'm a Jounin damn it!" Sakura glanced above her bangs. Hidden under them was a Konoha forehead protector.

"So…do you know Kakashi-sensei then?" Sakura asked, and Atsuiiki nodded her head.

"The guy who likes the Icha Icha series and resembles the White Fang? Yep." She answered. "I know everyone."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, I got to go." She said, and turned to go to Naruto's room. Atsuiiki watched as she entered the door to the Uzumaki's room, and she sighed. _I hope she doesn't freak…_she told herself, and turned around, walking another direction.

Sakura froze when she saw Tsunade crying over at Naruto's hospital bed. "Tsunade-shisho!" she exclaimed and rushed over her. "What's wrong?" Then she glanced down, and saw a stack of papers ruffled on the floor. The Godaime noticed it, and snatched the papers up, and ran away.

There was one sheet left, and Sakura picked it up. It read 'Uzumaki Naruto's Examination Results'. "Shannaro!" she growled. "I need to read that!" Out of anger, she slammed her fist down on the stand next to Naruto, and the vase that the flowers were in cracked. "Oh crap!"

Normally, she didn't believe in omens, but this scared her. Water slowly leaked out from the broken glass, and Sakura quickly took the vase of the table.

When the place was clean, Sakura rested over near Naruto. Softly, she began to stroke his cheeks. They were freezing cold, as if there was no blood rushing through him at all. From exhaustion that occurred previous nights, the kunoichi laid her head on his chest. She could here his steady heartbeat, softly beating at the same pace as his breathing.

Suddenly, his heartbeat slowed, and his breathing more shallow. Sakura's head bolted up, and she quickly pulled down the light sheets on Naruto's body down to his stomach. She froze when she saw the 6-pack on his chest, and stared in awe. Snapping out of it, she placed her hands over his chest, and concentrated her chakra. A green aura came out of her palms, and was healing what seemed to be a damaged chakra coil.

When she finished, she laid her head on Naruto's chest yet again, and listened for the heartbeat. It had become steady, but not a lot. _It will have to do…_she decided. Carefully, she rolled the sheets back over the blonde shinobi's body, still eyeing his 6-pack.

_**It's hot, isn't it?**_

I know… 

_**I bet Sasuke doesn't have a 6-pack.**_

I bet he doesn't have any abs at all! 

_**You're right!**_

_I better relax. I used a lot of Chakra._

I can tell… 

Sakura tuned out her inner self, and placed her head on Naruto's chest again, and fell asleep.

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice sounded from behind Sakura. "Arigato."_

_Sakura smiled, and looked at the blonde shinobi. "It's not a problem." Slowly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you." She whispered._

_Naruto blushed, and returned the smile. Slowly, he came closer to Sakura. Sakura started to blush too now. Now Naruto's face was just inches from Sakura's, and she could feel his breath on her skin. Then she closed the space between them, kissing him._

_Naruto kissed back, and now Sakura's hands were behind his neck, and Naruto's around her waist. Hesitating, she licked his lips, and Naruto's mouth opened in shock, letting in Sakura's tongue. Finally, they broke apart to get some air._

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto trailed off._

_Sakura blushed, and leaned her head on his chest. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She said._

_Naruto wrapped one arm around her back, and put his other hand on her head, gently placing his head on his hand. "I love you too, Sakura-chan." He muttered, and held her tighter. "Just believe in me," Sakura jumped as she felt the warmth of his body fade from her. "and I will live." His voice faded away, and now he was completely gone._

"_I do," Sakura choked, tears coming down her cheeks. "I do believe in you."_

Sakura awoke, and she wiped the tears from her face. She looked down on the sheets of Naruto's bed, and saw little specks of teardrops in the center where her head was. "I believe in you, Naruto-kun." She muttered.

A little note was on his stand, and Sakura picked it up to read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I saw you were asleep, and so I didn't wake you. I know this is hard to tell by letter, but please do your best to remain calm. Are you ready for the news? Okay. From Naruto's examination results, he is not progressing. Actually, he's getting worse. Instead of his chakra healing him, it is actually slowly destroying his chakra network and his brain. We are on a short time limit, and now they are guessing that he has only two more weeks until a dark day. Please meet me in at the Kumokage's office later when you find this._

_Tsunade-shisho_

The letter dropped from Sakura's grasp. "No…" she whispered. "NO! NO NO!" Tears now came rushing from her eyes, and Sakura rushed out of there, leaving the white lilies she had brought lying on Naruto's chest. _No Naruto! Do not die! DO NOT DIE!_ "Please…" she cried. "Do not die…"

* * *

**_NARUSAKU NARUSAKU! I love this chapter because of NARUSAKU! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	10. The Jinchuuriki's Secret Known

**Chapter 10**

The Jinchuuriki's Secret Known

Back in Konoha, Team Gai, Team Kurenai, and the old Team Asuma all were training together. "Does anyone know where Team Kakashi is?" TenTen asked, knowing that the last team was always there on time…well, at least Naruto and Sakura.

Neji shook his head. "But it is strange that they aren't here." He said, throwing some shuriken.

"Come to think of it," Ino grunted. "I haven't seen either Sakura nor Naruto since the incident."

Lee growled under his breath. "That's probably because they're avoiding you." Ino shot him a harsh glare. "Especially after you put Naruto-kun in a coma."

Ino threw herself at the Taijutsu specialist, and held up a kunai. "That was on accident." She growled back. "But this will be on purpose." Right when she was about to strike, her body stopped moving. She turned her head to see Shikamaru holding his Kage Mane.

"Don't," he muttered. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru released his jutsu, and Ino snapped at Lee before turned away. "Now then, has anyone even heard of any news about Naruto lately?"

"Well," Ino muttered. "Sakura was coming to the Flower Shop two weeks ago a lot. Everyday she bought some red roses and white lilies. But she's stopped coming…"

Hinata relaxed her shoulders. "Well, I saw Sakura run off yesterday with tears in her eyes." She sighed. "I was wondering what was wrong, so I used my Byakugan to track her. She went to this clearing, created some hand signs, and then vanished."

Quickly, Kiba dropped low so Akamaru missed him. "Well," he started, dodging another attack from the dangerous dog. "I was up early one morning training with Akamaru," he dodges again. "And I saw Hokage-sama leave with a few medical ninjas carrying a stretcher."

Chouji looked over at Kiba. "So then they were taking Naruto away? To where?" he asked.

Shino sighed. "Probably Kumogakure." The other shinobi looked at him. "They have the best medical ninja around."

The others agreed. Wherever Team Kakashi was, it was probably Kumo.

Just as Neji threw a kunai, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai appeared. "Can you guys come with us?" Kakashi asked, and the nine shinobi stopped what they were doing, nodding their heads.

"Follow me, team!" Gai shouted, with the flames of youth in his eyes. Lee ran after his sensei, leaving the others to stagger behind. "COME ON! BE YOUTHFUL!" he shouted, and ran off.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the crazed jounin race off. "Let's go everyone." He sighed, and ran off too, the other shinobi following.

The jounin led the others to the Godaime's office, where Tsunade sat staring at the sky, lost in though. "Hokage-sama," Kurenai greeted as they others came in following her. "They all are here."

The Hokage turned around and laid her head on her hands in a formal state. "Did you tell them why they are here?" she asked, and the eleven shinobi shook their heads. Tsunade sighed. "You are here to hear about Naruto. Your team leaders have already decided that you are old enough to hear about this. Carefully leaning back in her chair, Tsunade stuck her feet up onto the desk.

"You all know the whole Kyuubi deal right?" she asked, and the nine ninjas nodded their heads. "And what did they tell you in the academy?"

Neji sighed. "They said that the Kyuubi was killed."

The Godaime nodded her head. "But it was not." She stated, and stared into the blank eyes of the shinobi that were glazed with confusion. "The Kyuubi was actually sealed in one fellow shinobi. Do you see where this is going?"

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open. "T-the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto-kun?" he gasped, and Tsunade nodded her head. All the shinobi present put their heads down, remembering everything that pointed it all out.

Their parents hating Naruto.

The special red chakra he possessed, and why his eyes turned red and his whiskers more life-like.

Why he wanted to be recognized by the village.

Why everyone shunned him.

The reason he lived alone.

"You know what's funny…" Tsunade interrupted their thoughts. "It's amazing who put that demon inside him."

TenTen looked at the Godaime, then realizing what she was saying. "Some way to say, 'I Love You'." She growled.

Lee smacked TenTen on the back of the head. "Why do you say that!" he blurted out angrily.

Tsunade glared at Lee. "Because the Yondaime is Naruto's father."

Lee quieted down, and the others stared in astonishment. First learning the Naruto had a demon sealed in him, but the greatest Hokage ever being his father?

"So, his father gave him a curse…" Neji muttered. "Just like me." He thought back to the Chuunin battle with the blonde ninja, and sighed.

_You can never know what it's like to have a mark that sets you apart. A mark that can never be wiped away!_

Oh how wrong he was that day. "Why don't they just extract the Kyuubi?" Ino asked. "Then he'd be freed."

Shikamaru frowned at his teammate. "You know nothing about people who are jinchuuriki, do you?" he asked, and Ino tilted her head. "When a jinchuuriki has their demon extracted, they die on the spot."

"Plus," Tsunade added. "There is more to that with the Kyuubi." Shikamaru looked confusingly at the Hokage, and she shook her head. "The seal that the Yondaime performed on Naruto, was one that joined life forces with him and Kyuubi. Thus, giving Naruto the ability to have the Kyuubi's chakra." The Godaime took a breath. "But when he uses too much of the Kyuubi's chakra, his chakra coils slowly break, shortening his life. You can tell how much chakra he's using by the number of tails. When it reaches four, it dangerously damages his body. The higher it goes, the quicker he dies."

"If he gets all nine tails, he dies on the spot. Until his chakra coils are fully matured, and the Kyuubi's chakra is fused with his own, he has a very high chance of dying."

Neji gasped. "Wow…" That was the only word to describe all of that. "If you remove my curse seal, then I die…but if they don't, I don't have anything else that kills me. But Naruto…just using the Kyuubi's chakra slowly kills him."

Chouji for once, stopped eating. "No way…" he muttered.

Tsunade was about to speak, but the doors busted open, and some of the medical ninja bounded in. "Hokage-sama,"

The Godaime stood up abruptly. "What is it?" she demanded, a little fumed that they interrupted her. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun,"

"What about Naruto?" Lee blurted out.

"He's…"

"SPIT IT OUT DAMN IT!" Tsunade yelled.

The medical ninja took a deep breath. "Uzumaki Naruto's heartbeat is started to decrease rapidly."

Ino fainted as she heard the news, and the others stared, eyes widened. "They've shortened his life span to three days." He finished, and saw the Godaime punch her chair out the window.

"All of you," she called from over her shoulder. "You are coming to Kumogakure with me. NOW!" The shinobi bolted out the broken window, ignoring a ninja flattened by the hard chair on the ground.

Hinata looked over at Kiba. "What happens if Naruto-kun…" she trailed off.

Kiba shot a glare at her. "Don't even think that!" he growled.

"But still…"

Shikamaru stepped up to Hinata. "What now?"

Hinata stared at Shikamaru. "What happens if Naruto-kun…dies?"

The chuunin stared away. "I don't know Hinata." He answered. _What would happen? _He thought to himself. _If Naruto were to pass on?_


	11. Chapter 11: A Chat With the Demon

**Chapter 11**

A Chat With the Demon

**_Another chapter. And I am getting disappointed in some of you readers for not reviewing! So many hits...so little reviews. So here's the deal, do you think you can beat my Inuyasha story, Darkness and Light: A Secret Left Untold in reviews? If you do, 1. You get a special banner saying 'Number One' on it, and then something else...haven't decided. 2. You get your own character in this story, as a character such as the little people popping up (Atsuiiki for instance). But if you do not, then sorry, but you will not get a new chapter of this story until 7 days pass! THAT'S RIGHT! NO UPDATES FOR ONE WEEK! So, sucks for you who hate my cliffhangers! SO REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: Okay...if I copy these papers...then I will be co-owner of Naruto...no...still not good enough._**

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Kumokage's office, and looked around for Tsunade. "Excuse me," she asked the lady who was keeping her from entering the main building. "Has the Hokage come by?"

The lady looked up, and nodded her head. "She was here earlier…" she said in a sweet tone. "But she left for Konoha…she's coming back."

Sakura sighed, and jumped when the wall of the office broke into a million pieced. Tsunade came through the rubble, with nine shinobi behind her. "Wh-what are _you _all doing here?" Sakura asked as Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba followed the Godaime.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed and hugged the pink-haired kunoichi. "How's Naruto?"

"We heard his heartbeat had slowed and his life span has been shortened to three days." Lee said, and Sakura stared wide-eyed at the shinobi.

"NANI!?" she screamed, and rushed out to the hospital. "Why didn't _I_ here about it?"

TenTen smack Lee. "Way to go, bonehead." She growled, and ran off after Sakura. The others began following after they all gave Lee a smack.

Tears about to creep down, Sakura busted the hospital doors open and ran over to the desk. "Is what I hear true?" she demanded. "That Naruto now has three days?"

The woman nodded her head. "Do you wish to see him?" she asked, holding out a visitor's pass.

Sakura snatched it up, and ran down to the blonde shinobi's room. To her surprise, when she entered the room, she saw Atsuiiki staring down at him. The blonde jounin lifted her head, her eyes full of concern. "Sakura," she muttered. "You've heard?"

The kunoichi nodded her head, and took her usual seat next to Naruto. Carefully, she laid a hand on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. It had indeed slowed a great amount, and there was no doubt that he would have only three days left. "So," she sighed, lifting her hand of him. "Why are you in here?"

Atsuiiki looked down at Naruto. "I've met him…" he admitted. "When I was younger." a Sakura stared at the blonde kunoichi. "He helped me wake up. Do you know how a person sometimes wakes up from a coma?" Sakura shook her head. "Well, they must forgive themselves for things that they blame themselves for."

"Sasuke…" she muttered. "He blames himself for letting Sasuke leave."

"And that Minato and Kushina are dead."

Sakura tilted her head. "Who are they?"

Atsuiiki laughed. "The Yondaime and Naruto's mother! You never learned the Yondaime's real name?!"

Staring at Naruto, she now realized a lot. "So…his father was the Fourth Hokage?" she muttered, examining the jinchuuriki. It made sense, now learning why he looked a lot like Minato. His hair and eyes, looked oh too much like the Yondaime. But what about Kushina; who was she? "Who was Kushina?" she asked.

"Honestly, I never met her." Atsuiiki sighed. "I always wanted to, especially since Minato told me about her before."

Sakura stared into the sapphire eyes of the blonde kunoichi, and they were clouded with memories. "So you and Yon-I mean Minato; were close?" she asked, remembering what his real name was.

Atsuiiki nodded her head yes. "Very. I was his friend since the beginning." She said, and laughed. "That's how I met Kakashi-san. He was only a Genin when Minato introduced me to him. I was shocked at how fast he grew." The happy expression on her face faded away. "It's sad. Kakashi and Minato were my only friends…and to think I went into a coma at his funeral…" Sakura saw tears well up in the Jounin's eyes. "And I had to bring Naruto to it. He ran off as I fell down, but no one went after him…and that's why I went into a coma. I blamed myself for Minato's death, for I was the one who wanted him to become Hokage."

Sakura patted the blonde on the shoulder. "It's okay, Atsuiiki…" she soothed. "It wasn't"

"I know that." Atsuiiki snapped. "Why do you think I'm right here? _Awake?_"

Sakura sighed. "So, what did Naruto say?" Atsuiiki stared blankly at the kunoichi. "You know…about me?"

A smile swept across the blonde's face. "You honestly want to know?" she asked. Sakura nodded, and Atsuiiki laughed. "He said he didn't want you to worry about him," She closed her eyes, and opened them with the kindest expression you would ever get from her. "And that he loves you very much." Sakura blushed, replaying that last sentence in her head over and over. _He loves you very much…he loves you very much. _"So," Atsuiiki said again, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Do you feel the same?"

A larger blush flashed upon Sakura's face, and she stuttered the words "I…well…I…think…um" over an over.

Atsuiiki stared harder, and sighed. She put her hands together to form a hand sign. "Henge!" An image of Naruto appeared in front of Sakura. "Well," the transformed Atsuiiki said. "Do you love me?"

Sakura stared at the figure of Naruto, and tears crept down her face. "Atsuiiki," she choked. "Why are you doing this? It's making me feel worse, seeing him…and hearing his voice…"

The figure of Naruto disappeared, and Atsuiiki stood, a happy look across her face. "You do, don't you?" she said, watching the tears creep down Sakura's cheeks. "You love him!"

A long sigh came from Sakura, and finally she nodded her head. Oh, this girl was good at interrogation. "Fine I do," she admitted. "Now I have one question." Atsuiiki glanced awkwardly at Sakura. "I thought the Shikyo clan was destroyed years ago? Why are you here if you are Shikyo Atsuiiki?"

Atsuiiki looked to the ground. "You do not know the reason why my family is dead, do you?" she suggested, and Sakura shook her head. "It's because of me…being a kitsune akki. And they were killed…" Tears now started to roll down her cheeks, and Sakura stared with a serious expression. "on my birthday." She spat out that last word as if it were cursed, and that it brought the worst luck upon her. Never in her life had she wanted to hear that word, that song, that occasion, nothing to do with that one day. June 29…the most dreaded day that ever crossed the blonde Jounin.

Sakura looked at the poor blonde. "Go lie down. Besides, I want to be with Naruto-kun alone." She told Atsuiiki, who left the room and entered her own, closing the door behind her. Slowly, Sakura turned around and stared at Naruto. She carefully knelt down beside him, and briefly brushed his cheek. It was cold, and it chilled her to the bone.

"Naruto…" she whispered, and lifted her face up to his. "Please wake up," Her face slowly inched closer. "Please," Sakura froze as she heard footsteps, and threw herself back into the seat just in time before the door busted open.

"Sakura?" a soft voice called from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

Sakura nodded her head, and Hinata came out. "Sakura-san," she started, twiddling her thumbs. "Do you…um…love Naruto-kun?" Crimson appeared again across her face. "If you do…then it's okay…after all…he loves you."

"Hinata-san…" Sakura started. "I-I…I'm sorry." Hinata looked up at Sakura. "It's my fault Naruto's in this mess…"

"It is not. It's no one's fault but fate." She interrupted. "The heavens wanted this to happen to Naruto, whether it be fair or not. Fate. It's one thing you cannot change, unlike destiny."

Sakura watched with sorrow as Hinata left the room, and she felt a pang of regret. Why did she have to have one of the kindest people she knew in a war of love? It's just like her versus everyone else in the battle of love against Sasuke, but she gave that up. Now she was against Hinata, and who else? Probably no one, but who knew since Naruto grew up?

He was more mature now, he was stronger, and he was cuter than ever. Plus, his kindness had increased, and basically every aspect of Naruto's life had turned for the best…but what about his health? That was going down a different trail.

Feeling lost, she laid her head on Naruto's chest, and listened to the slow beatof his heart.

Naruto woke up, propped up against the wall. "Uhh…" he groaned as he rubbed his forehead. _Where am I? _He asked himself, glacing at the empty space in front of him.

"You're awake!" a voice shouted. Naruto looked ahead and saw a figure standing in front of him with blue hair and violet eyes. The poor thing was no larger than 4.5 feet, and probably weighed no more than 70 pounds. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up!"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, still rubbing his forehead.

"Oh…I am called Aoi." The little one said. "Don't laugh. I know it's a girl's name."

"It's okay, Aoi." Naruto replied. "So why am I here?"

Aoi laughed. "You almost died! That's why!" he blurted out. Naruto gaped, and the little boy laughed again. "Surprised?"

"Can you wake me up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Then I shall be going." He said, and ran off.

Aoi watched as the blonde shinobi rushed off, and sighed. "You'll have to come back…" A smile appeared across his face. "After all, I do know how to wake you up, but I can't do it. You must."

* * *

**_Remember our deal! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NO NEW ONE FOR ONE WEEK!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**

**_Yes...I AM evil!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Process to Waking Up

**Chapter 12**

Process to Waking Up

**_Congrats! You got the next chapter! It took me a while to do this one, sorry. But I had to get the perfect ending to it, and I promise, it is a tearjerker._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I found a way to own Naruto. If I kill Kishimoto, then I will be able to inherit it! But wait...WHO WILL WRITE THE MANGA?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHH!_**

* * *

Naruto was panting as he took a break near a tree. It was a pain not knowing where he was, but he felt like he was not even on Earth anymore. The place where he was, it didn't look like anywhere he'd been before. Like Konoha had vanished from his sight, as if he wasn't even in the ninja world, and then he knew it. He would have to go back to Aoi, for it was the only familiar place that he knew of in this strange world.

So quietly, he began limping back to the place were Aoi was, whether he wanted to or not. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Ah, so you came back I see," Aoi said in his tiny voice. "Couldn't survive out there?"

Naruto growled at the little boys mockery, and stiffly sat down. "Where am I anyways?" he asked, glancing around the room. "I know it's not Konoha…"

Aoi laughed. "It _is _Konoha. Just the part you've never seen." He said, and leaned against the cold black wall. "You know what it's called?" Naruto shook his head, and stared again at his surroundings. This place, where he was resting, had an ominous glow to it, a dark blue glow that shined off the rocks into a beautiful moonlight color. "This place," Aoi started again. "Is called Seishou Ichidou."

Naruto stopped looking at the blue glow, and switched his gaze to Aoi. "Spirit Temple?" he echoed, and now understood what the ominous glow was. "So then, this light…it's just other spirits?"

Aoi shook his head. "That light, the blue light, is made up of lost spirits." He corrected with a sad tone in his voice. "They were like you, went into a coma. But they couldn't wake up, so they stay here in Seishou Ichidou, no where else to go." Naruto saw sorrow flash across the violet eyes of the little boy. Was he a lost spirit too?

"I can just say this, I am plainly a guide for these spirits. I was dead from the start…" Aoi said, noticing the look of suspicion across his face. "It's a shame though, I never got to know anyone other than these dead spirits."

Naruto placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "When I was little, I knew no one. I was shunned…"

"And you still are…" Aoi finished his sentence.

Naruto stared at the walls again. "So…" he began. "Can you tell me how to wake up?"

Aoi stood up and stared directly into Naruto's eyes. "Do think you are prepared?" he asked, and Naruto shook his head yes. "Very well." Slowly, Aoi walked over to Naruto, and started to float in the air. Carefully, he placed two fingers on his headband, and closed his eyes. "_Seishou Suimin_."

Naruto felt himself losing conciousness, and his eyes started to close. When they fully closed, he fell to the ground with a thud.

"What do you fear most?" Aoi's voice sounded through Naruto's dream. "What is it?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and saw all the members of Akatsuki in front of him. His body froze, and realized that he was in a large blue ball of chakra. Shaking, he looked down at his body and saw a red color seeping out of him. The Kyuubi's chakra! The Kyuubi was being extracted! _I'm gonna die! _He thought in his head, for he could not speak. _I'm really gonna die!_

"You mustn't fear these people anymore," Aoi's voice came back. "You can take care of them, can't you? You are too strong for them." Naruto closed his eyes. _I can defeat you, _he thought to himself. _I'm not helpless. I'm not weak. I can take you on. _When he opened his eyes, the vision of Akatsuki was gone, and a blank, white area stood in its place. "Very good. There's one burden gone, about five more to go."

Naruto sighed, and wiped the sweat off his forehead from the fright. "Next. What do you grief for?" Aoi asked.

Again, Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes, a vision of the Third Hokage, his mother Kushina, and his father Minato. "I never met my parents…" he choked. "And the Sandaime was what I thought the best person in the world."

"You mustn't grief for them," Aoi's voice sounded. "They are happier now. Don't grief too much."

Slowly, the figures faded from Naruto's view, as he felt no more grief for them, or at least not as much as he had. "What's next?" Naruto asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Next. Do you know what heals grief?" Aoi asked. Naruto shook his head. "Love."

A figure of Sakura appeared in front of Naruto, and he just stared. "Love heals grief. But what's this?" Aoi sounded, and sadness swept across Naruto's face. "No wonder you grieved so much!"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura doesn't return my love. So how can I expect to feel whole?" he asked himself.

Aoi sighed. "She loves you more than you think…"

Naruto glanced again at the figure of Sakura that was slowly fading from his sight. _I doubt it…_he thought to himself. "Next please…" he muttered.

"Fine." Aoi said. "What is it that you hate, despise?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. How could he answer this one? He _did _hate Sasuke, but…he was his friend. One thing, Itachi and Orochimaru, those two were probably one of the most hated people he could think of. A chuckled came from Aoi. "So, you hate them?" he said, as a figure of Itachi and Orochimaru appeared. "Figures. I can't believe I'm saying this…"

"You must not hate these two anymore. They are _dead_."

Naruto sighed. Of _course _they were dead! He had killed Itachi, and Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. Realizing that they were dead, sort of relieved that big burden on his shoulders. Before he knew it, the figures had faded, and peace was placed upon him.

"Final. What do you blame yourself for?" Aoi asked, and Naruto froze.

Images flooded into his mind. Sasuke leaving, his parents' death, Iruka's parents' death, many of the villagers' deaths, many things surfaced. "You blame yourself for much. To be expected from the container of the Kyuubi."

Why he had caused everyone so much pain was beyond him. His father was the greatest Hokage ever, and risked his life for the village, by doing the only possible thing. Sealing Kyuubi inside his own son. So many lives were lost that day, and the murder was inside him.

Then Sasuke left, wanting power. Naruto tried to stop him, but failed in bringing him back. That was the very reason that he trained, to get Sasuke back, every little thing was all to get his friend back.

After that day, he vowed to bring back Sasuke, and he did come back. It was the promise of a lifetime, one that he fulfilled. But was the price too great? Had he gone over the edge? Yes, it was his fault that Sasuke left, making it his fault that he's in this state. If he had stopped Sasuke back then, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be near death, and many things could have been averted.

"Well?" Aoi asked. "Do you forgive yourself?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can never…" he choked. "So many things went wrong, and it was my fault. All those lives lost, all my fault."

Aoi sighed. "You _must _forgive yourself if you want to wake up." He urged.

Naruto again shook his head. "I can't!" he spat. "How can I forgive myself for things that can't be undone!" Tears began to creep down his face, and then he felt his body becoming more solid. _Wh-what the…_he gasped. "What's going on?" he screamed.

"You are dying." Aoi stated. "Your spirit is transferring here. Are you _sure _that you can't forgive yourself?" Naruto shook his head. "Then I welcome you to Seishou Ichidou. Please enjoy your stay."

More tears flowed down Naruto's cheeks, and he closed his eyes. _Goodbye, _he silently said. _Sakura-chan. _When he opened his eyes, his vision was a crisp as ever. _I can't go back, _Slowly, he began walking away from Seishou Ichidou. _I'm going to die. _That was it. All hope of waking up was sucked from his soul. He was going to die, and he accepted it with open arms. If this was his fate, then so be it.

* * *

**_NOOOO! Naruto's gonna die! Or is he? I'm soo evil! So, did you like the ending? Please review! Now this time, I want this total at least at 30 reviews! And for all the people that reviewed last chapter, say "Hi" to your character next chapter! I will bring them out. I think some will be alive, and some be dead. Haven't decided yet. But anyways, keep a lookout for your character! REVIEW!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto's Death

**Chapter 13**

Naruto's Death

**_I know I said 30 reviews, but reading this chapter is going to be just as bad as waiting for it. This chapter is a DOUBLE SPECIAL! Two chapters in one!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I bet you're glad I don't own Naruto huh?_**

**_Mokuze-san: You won't like this...trust me._**

**_Oh wow. THANK YOU Mokuze! This is what I get for posting this with my friend over!_**

**_Okay. Now I promised you new characters for the reviewers. Here you go._**

**_Kumori Kurotsuki - Black Moon Shadow_**

**_Musouka Fujintei - KunochiDreamer _**

**_Kazu E-su - ace098761_**

**_Suno-yama Haekitsune - Flying Fox of Snowy Mountains _**

**_Omoi Maaikouka - mangalover248 _**

**_Mattaki Yuueizou - gravenimage_**

**_NOTE: Some of these characters are not introduced JUST yet. They're dead._**

* * *

Sakura woke up and stretched as the sun rose. As she gazed out the window, she thought she saw something strange out in the distance, and an eerie feeling swept over her.

Quickly, she got dressed and ran out for the hospital. When she entered, the lady at the counter quickly flipped around. Sakura tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she said. "Can I see Uzumaki Naruto?"

The lady shook her head. "No one can see him today. He's…um…starting to wake up." She quickly lied.

Sakura's face started to brighten up. "Okay!" she said happily, and ran out of the hospital excitedly. "She's lying," Sakura growled when she was out of the building. "If Naruto _was _better, Tsunade-shishou would have told me about it!"

Quietly, she snuck around the corner and started to climb the rocks going up to Naruto's room. When she reached it, she quickly ducked for there were two doctors in there. "Fujintei," the male stated. "Are you sure that that is what's happening?"

"Yes, E-su." Fujintei calmly replied. "It's far worse than that. If he doesn't wake up today, we'll lose him."

Sakura gasped. That was right. Today was the three day due date. If he didn't wake up today, they would lose him for good. Quietly, she waited for the two doctors to leave before she snuck into the room.

Naruto was still in his hospital bed, and the heart monitor was going abnormal. Sakura tried to ignore it, and glanced at the shinobi in the bed. Now that peaceful expression he wore had vanished into a worried face. His eyes were shut tighter than normal, and his mouth wasn't all that happy.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "Please wake up today. Please." Carefully she brushed his hair with her hand. "The village needs you. _I _need you." The expression on his face lightened into the peaceful one again, and Sakura knew that he was at least on the verge of waking up. _He'll wake up today, _she said silently. _I know he will. _

Then the doctors came back. "What are you doing in here?" Fujintei asked, and Sakura turned to the doctor. Now that she got a better look at them, Fujintei didn't look all so bad. She had long, light pink hair, and her eyes were a dark violet. Instead of wearing a nurse's outfit, she had on a long black kimono with various beads around the neck and sleeves.

Then E-su had short silver hair, and had red eyes. Instead of wearing his uniform, he had a loose, dark green jumpsuit much like Lee's, but looks way better.

"I am a medical ninja. I have every right to be here with Naruto." Sakura said sternly. "So if you don't mind…"

Fujintei nodded her head obediently, and walked out the door with E-su following. "I'm watching you," he said as he shut the door.

Sakura sighed and sat down in her usual spot. "Will you wake up today?" she asked, and laid her head down on his chest. His heartbeat was slow, and it was also abnormal. "Naruto…"

Suddenly, it was silent, except for the straight sound of a solitary beep.

Sakura jumped up and glanced at the heart monitor. A straight line was on the screen, following by a non-stop beep. "Naruto!" she screamed.

About ten doctors busted through the door, and pushed Sakura to the back of the room. "Stay back here," they instructed her, and carefully began taking off Naruto's sheets. That one doctor, E-su, placed his hands over one side of Naruto's chest, while Fujintei placed hers on his head.

A soft green light appeared under their hands has they tried to heal him. Sakura couldn't help notice Atsuiiki staring in from the corner of the door. A sad expression was on her face, and Sakura walked over to her. "Atsuiiki," she whispered. "You know something, don't you?"

Atsuiiki stared at Sakura, her sapphire eyes filled with sorrow. "Naruto-kun…" she muttered. "He…he didn't forgive himself. He couldn't bring himself to believe that he was not the cause of everything that went bad. And now he's dead."

Fujintei walked behind Sakura. "Excuse me ma'am," she said, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Uzumaki Naruto is dead."

Grief consumed Sakura. It felt as if the world had fallen apart right in front of her. Naruto had been taken from her, forever. "No," she choked, tears coming down her face. "It can't be…" She started taking slow steps backwards, and shook her head. "NO!" she screamed, and ran out of the room.

_Why Kami? Why? _She cried in her mind. _Why did you take Naruto from me…why? _Everything was gone from her. Sure, Sasuke was back now, but…did it matter now? The person she loved was gone, and she was _never _going back to loving Sasuke. _Naruto…_

"Sakura-san!" Atsuiiki called from the hallway, and she started running after Sakura. "Please stop for just one second! Don't be like this!"

"How can I not?" Sakura snapped as she stopped running. "Naruto-kun was taken from me. He was the only person I truly loved."

Atsuiiki finally caught up with her. "What about Sasuke?" she asked.

"Sasuke can go to hell." She spat. "I don't care about what happens to him. He put Naruto like this in the first place."

Atsuiiki laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sakura-san." She said, her sapphire eyes filled with compassion. "Maybe there's a way to bring Naruto back."

Sakura wiped her eyes. "The only person who could do that," she said, taking a deep breath. "Was Chiyo-baasama."

"So?" Atsuiiki retorted. "You honestly think that she was the only one who learned that jutsu?" Sakura glanced up at the blonde. "It just so happens that I know someone who knows it too."

Making sure that no one else hears her, she bent down and whispered in Sakura's ear. "No!" she yelled. "I can't let that happen!"

"Do you want Naruto back or not?" Atsuiiki snapped. Sakura stood there, and opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Just do it! Let's go back to Konoha now."

Sakura sighed sadly. Now another person would be taken for her, just for the person she loved.

Tsunade sighed heavily as she placed the phone down. Kumogakure just called her and told her of Naruto's death, and they were bringing his body back. She glanced out the window in sorrow, and sighed again. _Should I? _She asked herself. _Would I really? _

Slowly, she took a hold of the intercom button and bent her mouth down to it. "Would all Jounin come to my office," she called. "It's urgent."

After a few minutes, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Neji, and a few others arrived. "We have an issue." The Godaime stated, and the jounin nodded their heads. "A funeral needs to be arranged."

Kakashi and Neji gasped. "You…don't mean…" they stuttered simultaneously.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Uzumaki Naruto is dead." She stated bluntly, grief pulling at her soul. "So we need to begin the preparations."

"At least he became a Jounin before it was too late." Kurenai sighed, and Gai nodded his head.

"He was full of youth." He added sadly.

Kakashi looked at the ground. "I better go tell Sasuke." He said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji bowed to Tsunade. "I better go tell Lee and TenTen." He stated, and also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai blinked. "I'll go tell Hinata, Shino, and Kiba." Then she faded from their view.

Gai chuckled. "I guess that leaves me with Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru." He said, and disappeared.

The other jounin looked at each other. One had long blue hair, and wore a dark blue kimono. She had hazel eyes, and wore a dark blue lace through her hair. "Well, Kurotsuki-san?" she asked. "You want to take care of the picture?"

Kurotsuki nodded her head. She had short blonde hair, wore a dark green kimono. Her eyes were dark red, almost black, and she wore black arm and leg coverers. "Sure, Haekitsune-san." She answered. "Let's get a move on."

Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke's house, and knocked on the door three times. Sasuke opened the door, and was surprised to see Kakashi on his doorstep. "Sasuke," Kakashi said in a cool tone. "May I come in? There's something you need to know."

Sasuke stepped out of the way to let Kakashi in. His house was shockingly clean, and the furniture was neatly arranged. Kakashi carefully sat down on the sofa, and Sasuke took a chair. "So what is it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "You know what went on with Naruto right?" he asked the Uchiha, and he nodded his head. "Well, Naruto…"

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, a look of worry spreading across his face. "Naruto is okay, right?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"Well…" Kakashi sighed. "You could say he isn't suffering anymore." Sasuke's expression changed from worry to scared. "Naruto is dead."

Now Sasuke looked shocked, and grief clouded his eyes. "Naruto-kun is _dead_?" he asked, and flipped around. "How could he die?" he choked. Kakashi was too shocked. But not at the news of Naruto, but at Sasuke. This was the first time he would see him cry. "That baka!" Sasuke punched his wall angrily, leaving a large hole.

"Sasuke," Kakashi muttered.

"Shouldn't the Kyuubi of healed him? I mean-"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto's never even come close to death for more than-"

"Sasuke."

"An hour or two! How did he-"

"SASUKE!" Kakashi screamed.

"Die…" Sasuke finished with a frightened look plastered on his face.

Kakashi sighed. "Look," he grunted. "Just calm down. His funeral will be soon, so try to _not _be so obsessive."

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever. You can go now."

Kakashi opened Sasuke's door, and took a quick glance to the Uchiha before closing it. _Please don't be like this Sasuke, _he silently said. _What would Naruto think? _Slowly he began walking away, his own mind wandering on the fact that the hyperactive ninja was gone for good. "Naruto…" he sighed.

Neji grunted as he plopped down on the grass. He had told Lee and TenTen to meet him here so he could tell them something.

"Neji?" TenTen's voice sounded from behind him. Neji turned around, and held out his hand to show them that they should sit down.

Lee and TenTen sat down, and looked over at their teammate. "Remember when we all went to Kumogakure to see Naruto-kun?" Neji asked, and Lee shook his head. "Well, you know what bad shape he was in."

"Where are you going with this?" TenTen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Is Naruto-kun okay?" Lee immediately shot out.

Neji sighed. "Naruto…" he started, and rubbed his neck. Then he wiped his eyes, afraid of any tears that could show. "Is dead."

Silence swept over the field where they were, and Lee and TenTen stared at the Jounin. "H-he's dead?" Lee gasped, and tears started forming in his eyes.

TenTen wiped her own eyes. "I can't believe it…" she choked. "That he's gone for good. It was hard enough to deal with it even when he was gone while he was alive."

Neji sighed. "It is going to be hard," He nearly closed his eyes. "But do you know how Hinata-sama will react?"

TenTen gasped. "She's going to freak!" she exclaimed, recalling Hinata's crush on the hyperactive ninja. "How the hell is she going to cope!"

Lee shook his head. "Who knows?"

Kurenai called her team to meet her in the park, and she was sitting down on the one of the benches waiting for them. Soon, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba landed in front of her. "Good. You're here." She said, and told them to take a seat.

Kiba sat down, and stared at his team leader. "So what is it?"

Kurenai looked at the ground.

"Well?" Shino asked.

"Re-remember how Naruto was when we saw him last?" she asked, and Hinata nodded his head. "Well…he…"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto-kun…" Kurenai sighed, and closed her eyes. "Died."

Wind was the only thing audiable as silence fell on the shinobi. "No way," Kiba echoed, breaking the silence.

Shino stared at the sky. "He's dead," he muttered.

Tears began to fall down Hinata's cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun is d-dead?" she stuttered, grief tearing at her. "How could that be?"

Kurenai shrugged. "He just died." She said bluntly, trying not to cry. "His funeral is soon."

Hinata gasped, and couldn't believe that Naruto was dead. Her eyes closed, and she fainted. Kiba quickly grabbed her, and set her by a rock.

"So he's really dead." He said coolly. "I thought that I would die before him always."

Kurenai sighed. "It's hard for me to believe too, but things happen." Slowly, she began fading from the group, to leave them alone for a little.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were sitting down at the academy, eating some dango and rice-balls. "I wonder what Gai-sensei wanted…" Ino said, swallowing a rice-ball.

"Me too," Chouji added, chowing down on some dango.

Shikamaru grunted as Gai appeared in front of him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hello, you guys." Gai said, and sat down. "Do you know what I called you here?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, while Ino and Chouji continued eating. "Well," Gai started. "We are here to talk about Naruto-kun."

Ino sighed. "I suppose he's healed."

Gai shook his head. "He hasn't healed…" he said, but lingered on the sentence. "Well…in a way he has. Naruto is…dead."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped wide open. "He's _what_?" he exclaimed.

Ino slapped her head. "Crap. I wonder how Hinata-san is taking this." She muttered, and rubbed her forehead.

Chouji was silent, but you could see the sorrow in his eyes. Gai sighed and stood up. "I'll leave you alone for a little." He said as he turned away, but they looked back. "His funeral is soon. I expect you to be there."

The three shinobi nodded their heads, and looked back to the ground. Was it true that Naruto was dead?

Shikamaru looked at Ino. "Ino…" he muttered. "You shouldn't be worried about how Hinata-chan is taking this." Ino blinked her eyes at him confusingly. "But rather how Sakura-san is taking it."

Ino gasped. "Now it makes sense the way you said it." she said, and brought her hands down to her lap. "With Sasuke-kun being back, I figured Sakura would be here. But she's with Naruto-kun instead."

Chouji sighed. "Sakura-san really has become close to Naruto-kun, hasn't she?" he said. "She's really grown to love him a lot."

The shinobi stared at each other, but soon jumped off towards their own houses. They had to get their funeral clothes ready, no matter how much they didn't want to. Naruto was dead, but could it really be true? Could he truly be gone from their lives?

* * *

**_I bet you hate me. Sad chapter? REVIEW OR YOU WON'T GET THE NEXT ONE!_**

**_You want to find out what happens to Naru-kun don't you?_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**

**_Mokuze-san: The next one might be worse..._**

**_GOT THAT RIGHT!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Sad Memories

**Chapter 14**

The Two Roses

**_Sorry everyone for the late update, but I had to switch from Microsoft Word to WordPad because something is up with that software. Don't ask me why. Anyways, this is a kind of happy/sad chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I REALLY bet NO ONE wants me to own Naruto right now...but wait till the end of this story! YOU WILL WANT ME TO OWN IT THEN!_**

* * *

Sakura awoke in her bed at home. She had just gotten back yesterday, and was still tired from the previous night. The images of her dream were still fresh in her mind, and it shook her down to the bone.

Naruto had been staring into Sakura's eyes, and his sapphire eyes were filled with depression. "Why did you let this happen?" he had asked her. "Why did you let me die?"

Sakura had immediately woken up when she saw another kunai hit Naruto in the forehead, and the image was still in her mind.

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother called from downstairs. "Come down here!"

Sakura walked down her stairs, and saw Tsunade sitting on their couch. "Tsunade-shishou?" she muttered, and took a seat next to her teacher.

"Sakura…" Tsunade sighed. "I'm supposing you haven't been well?" Sakura shook her head, and stared off into space. "You loved him, didn't you?" she asked.

Sakura stared at Tsunade, then back to the wall. "Before I knew it, he had grown so close to me," she sighed. "And I realized that I really started to love him."

Tsunade smiled at her student. "I better get going." She said and stood up. "I have to make preparations for Naruto's funeral in a few days."

Sakura watched with pain as Tsunade left. The thought of what Atsuiiki told her appeared in her mind. _Only they have the power now to bring Naruto-kun back. _Her words echoed through her mind. "I hope it will happen…" Sakura muttered. "Before his funeral."

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Sakura got up and stretched, then went to answer the door. "Sasuke?" she gasped when she opened the door.

Sasuke stared down at Sakura with sadness in his eyes. "How have you been?" he asked her, and went to go sit down.

Sakura looked down. "Not so good, you?" she asked Sasuke, and he shook his head. "Had it had a big impact on you?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke snapped. "I'm not some heartless creep that…" his voice drifted off. That wasn't true. He _was _a heartless creep who would leave a close friend behind and forget about them.

Sakura sighed. "Do you have to come and talk to me?" Sasuke looked up at her. "I'm in no mood to talk to you."

Sasuke nodded his head, and left slowly. "I'll see you at his funeral." He said as he left.

"I wish they would stop saying that word!" Sakura growled as she heard Sasuke's last word. So she wouldn't destroy something downstairs, Sakura slowly climbed the stairs to her room.

When she got to her room, she walked in and slammed the door shut. A sad expression flew onto her face, and she plopped onto her bed, crying. What was life worth living now that Naruto was gone from this world? Why should she be alive if the one person she loved deeply was taken from her?

_Sakura-chan, don't worry. _Naruto's voice echoed through Sakura's head. _I won't die for a while. _"If he really said that," Sakura muttered to herself. _I promise…_ "You would be here…and not…"

"I _am _here, Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice sounded in the room. Sakura looked around and saw a figure of Naruto sitting next to her. "Why do you keep worrying?" he asked, and looked at Sakura with peaceful sapphire eyes.

Tears started coming down Sakura's face, and she embraced the blonde shinobi. "Naruto," she choked. "Are you really here? I'm not dreaming?"

Sakura felt an arm slink across her back and hold her tightly. "My body isn't here, but my spirit and soul are." He said, and Sakura held him tighter.

"Why did you leave me?" Sakura sobbed, and looked up at Naruto. "Why did you die?"

Naruto's smile went away. "When a person dies, they are gone forever. Only living as memories in others until they too join them in forever peace." He replied. "You know that I can still be brought back right?" Sakura shook her head yes. "You must find someone to bring me back, before my funeral. Before my body is laid to rest."

"I already know someone who could…but…" Sakura muttered.

Naruto just looked at her. "I know who can do it too. And I would probably feel terrible for the rest of my life if they did it, because you know what could happen afterwards."

Sakura shook her head furiously. "But I want you back so much!" she cried. "How can I just pass up an opportunity like this? I love you Naruto!"

Naruto looked down at Sakura, and smiled. "You know I miss you too," he said, and softly kissed her. "But do you think it'd be wise to do that?"

"If they die, it will be one famous shinobi dead, but another great one will rise." Sakura answered. "But if you stay dead, many shinobi will be grieving for the rest of their lives, and maybe some of them might not be able to go on."

"Do what you think is best, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, and got up. "I should be off. I'm almost out of Chakra."

Sakura gasped. "Wait…if you _are _dead…then doesn't that mean Kyuubi's dead too?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, but sighed. "Yeah, he's dead. But because his chakra and mine were combining, he is still locked inside me."

Sakura stared sadly at the blonde shinobi. "Before you go," she said, and ran up to him. "At least give me another kiss."

Naruto smiled and brought his lips to hers. Sakura brought her hands up behind his neck, and he brought his down to her waist, much like in her dream. Then their tongues intertwined with one another and began to dance around joyfully. Suddenly, the air around Sakura became lighter, and before she knew it, he was gone. "Naruto…" she muttered, and fell down on her bed in sorrow. "I was enjoying that..."

Slowly, she stood up and began walking down the stairs again. "I'll be back mom!" she shouted as she exited the house. Sakura began walking down the street towards the flower shop. Maybe the scent of the flowers will calm her nerves.

As she entered the shop, Ino came up to her. "I heard..." she muttered, looking at Sakura with sad eyes. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sakura shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but no." she said, and looked sadly at all the flowers. The red and white roses kept shining out at her, and it brought back her tears that she tried so hard to keep hidden.

"You remember those flowers?" Ino chuckled. "The red and white roses that Naruto-san gave you?" Sakura slowly nodded her head.

_Sakura was sitting out by the river bank, enjoying the sight of the sun setting. It was her birthday today, and was hoping Naruto would pop up soon and spend it with her. But sadly, he didn't show up until the stars were twinkling in the sky._

_"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and was staring into shining sapphire eyes. "Happy Birthday." Naruto took a seat next to the kunoichi, and smiled. "Enjoy your present," he said, and gave her about four red and white roses._

_"Arigatou, Naruto," Sakura said, and greatfully took the flowers._

_"Shouldn't you be with your mother instead of sitting here?" Naruto asked, and looked at the sunlight. Sakura was about to answer, but her mouth just dropped wide open. It was as if Naruto was the sunlight itself, the way it shone down on him. His blonde hair was shining even bright than the sun, and his sapphire eyes were filled with peace and happiness. The whiskers on his face were highlighted, and his smile was even cuter than before. "Ano?" he said as he turned back to Sakura._

_"I-I've spent enough time with them as it is," Sakura answered as a blush spread across her face, and she turned back to the river. "I just needed to get away from them." _

_Naruto chuckled. "I bet it's nice though," he said. "To have a family and a parent to nag on you."_

_"Not in the least Naruto." Sakura answered, laughing._

_"Well," Naruto said, and looked at Sakura. "To someone who's never had a family might think it's nice."_

_Sakura stared at Naruto with sadness. He was right. He had never known what it was like to be nagged on, only by Iruka-sensei, who in fact didn't really scold him as much anymore. "Really. It's not nice at all." she said, and kept staring at him._

_"I better get going," Naruto said, and stood up. "I've got work to do tommorow."_

_Sakura reached out a hand to him, but he already had taken off. "Work?" she muttered to herself. "What could he have to do that we all didn't have to?"_

Ino chuckled. "I remember that day. He knew exactly what flowers to get didn't he?"

Sakura nodded her head sorrowfully. "He knew what the flowers meant, and even that they were some of my favorite colors." she sighed, and tears fell from her eyes. "This hurts Ino...to think about him."

Ino slinked an arm over Sakura's shoulder. "It's okay, Sakura-san." she said, and smiled. "It's not like he's gone forever. Like he never existed."

Sakura smiled. Ino had a point. "You're right Ino," she said, and looked over at the street. The sun had begun to set. "I better get going. Arigatou Ino!"

Sakura bounded out of the flower shop, and kept thinking of those flowers that Naruto had given her. It wasn't the only thing she kept that he had given her. She had many things, all of them on her shelf in a safe place. At least they helped show the fact that he wasn't completely gone from her memories.

* * *

**_I think alot of these next chapters will be about Naruto and Sakura's past, then it can all total up to the exciting finale. Besides, you want to know what happened before this right? Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	15. Chapter 15: Seishou Ichidou

**Chapter 15**

Seishou Ichidou

**_Okay. Here's the plan. I am going to make basicly the ending chapters of this story basicly the epilogue for the sequal to this story. So the ending of the actual book will be about chapter 24, and continue on from there. Maybe chapters 30-36 will be little notes and hints about the actual story, summary for the next story, and little funnies and awards. So here's the basic plan._**

**_Chapters 1-24: The Spirit That Remains Strong story_**

**_Chapters 25-30: Epilogue for TSTRS_**

**_Chapter 31: Preview for Danger Awakens: Trouble For Konoha (Sequal-About Half-a-Page)_**

**_Chapter 32: Hints and Pointers Out on ASTRS_**

**_Chapter 33: Little Funnies_**

**_Chapter 34: Awards (Best Reviewer, Best Reader, etc.)_**

**_Chapter 35: Summary for the Sequal_**

**_Chapter 36: Little Notes_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Naruto...I bet you don't, but you will when this story is over and done with._**

* * *

Sakura walked back up to her room, and sat down on the edge of the window sill. Everytime she went there, she expected to see Naruto staring up at the stars, but she knew he would not be there. The half-moon shined down on Konoha, illuminating the ground with a glossy surface. Sakura stared down as the moon reflected off a river near by, and she grasped a golden pendant on her neck. It was the shape of a heart, and Naruto had given it to her one Valentine's Day. 

Inside the locket were two pictures, one of Sakura, and the other of Naruto. Everytime she felt bad, she would look at those two pictures, and stare at them for the longest time. When she looked at a picture of Naruto, it felt as if he were there with her, living with her, just being around her. Naruto was smiling in the picture, and at the time the sun was setting, just like at the river bank on her birthday. Her picture though was plain compared to his, but none the less the locket was beautiful with the two pictures inside.

But now, this locket had a crack in it, almost as if it were shattered like Sakura's heart was. Of course, she thought it was just a coincidence, but to have a golden heart crack when yours does, _can really _freak you out. Sakura let go of the pendant, and just stared out into space again. The stars were twinkling above her, and she thought that there would be one extra star there, but she couldn't tell. _If there was another, _she told herself. _It would be the biggest and brightest star of them all. _Sakura took off the pendant, and sat it down on her nightstand. It twinkled under the moonlight, and another memory came into her mind.

_Sakura was staring out at the river while she stood on the bridge. Her reflection in the crystal clear water should have looked happy, but there was only sadness. It was Valentine's Day, and Naruto hadn't tried to do anything yet. She saw him give Hinata a purple lily, and a kiss on the forehead. It had pained her to seem him do that, and Sakura thought that he had feelings for Hinata. Sadly, she sighed. Maybe he had nothing for her._

_"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to Sakura, who jumped almost in the river._

_Out of shock, she flipped around and smacked him on the head. "BAKA! Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

_Naruto rubbed his head which was aching from the impact. "I guess then I better get going." he teased, and pretended to walk off._

_"Wait you." Sakura growled. "What did you want?"_

_Naruto smiled as he turned around, and held up a golden pendant. "I wondered if you wanted this." he said, and walked back over to her. "Do you?" Sakura stared at the pendant shining in the sunlight as it hung from his hand. Naruto opened the clasp on the pendant, and walked behind Sakura. Sakura felt a cold metal hit her neck as he put on her. She heard the clasp shut, and Naruto walked back in front of her. Sakura stared at his sapphire eyes, and they were filled with happiness. Then he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura watched as he ran off, waving his hand at her. When he was out of her sight, she touched the golden pendant, then her forehead. "Arigatou, Naruto." she muttered, and turned away back towards her house smiling._

Sakura wiped the tears that were coming down her cheeks. That was the first 'kiss' that she had recieved from Naruto. Even if it was only on her forehead, it still left her tingling the rest of the day. It was now 12:00 according to her alarm, and Sakura drifted off into slumber.

_Sakura looked around the forest, calling out for Naruto. "Naruto!" she called, and started running to look through the trees._

_"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice sounded from behind her. Sakura flipped around and ran over to where his voice sounded from. "How'd you get here?"_

_Sakura kept looking for him, but she couldn't see his blonde hair. "Naruto, where are you?" she called out, and kept looking around._

_"How did you get in here?" His voice called from above Sakura. She looked up and saw him floating gently with a shocked look on his face. "Only the dead can come here..."_

_"What do you mean Naruto?" she asked him. "I just went to sleep a few minutes ago."_

_Naruto stared wide-eyed at the kunoichi. "Wow. It amazing that you can even come here..." he muttered. "Come with me," The blonde spirit began to go a little away, and Sakura followed curiously. _

_"Where are we?" she asked, glancing at all the clouds everywhere._

_Naruto kept an expressionless face. "This is Seishou Ichidou." he answered. "Where the dead spirits go to regenerate. There's some people I want you to meet." Sakura kept staring at the scenery. It looked so peaceful, yet it pained Sakura to see how sad Naruto looked here. She knew that he shouldn't be dead, and he that he didn't want to be dead either. "Sakura-chan," Naruto said and stopped moving. Sakura looked ahead of them and saw a few people standing in front of them. "These people are some of the people from my family."_

_Sakura gaped as he looked at them. She immediately noticed the Yondaime who was standing next to a red-haired woman who had an amazing complexion. "You must be Haruno Sakura," the Yondaime said, and smiled much like how Naruto does. "Naruto-kun tells me and Kushina alot about you."_

_Naruto blushed and looked at his mother. "This is my mother," he stuttered, and pointed at the red-haired woman. "Uzumaki Kushina."_

_Kushina bowed to Sakura, and smiled. "Konichi wa," she greeted the kunoichi. "I am from the Whirlpool Country."_

_Sakura gaped at her. "Then how did you meet the Yondaime?" she asked, curious about why someone from another country was infatuated with Konoha's Hokage._

_"Minato was on a mission, and that's how we met." Kushina answered, and pulled an old woman up. "This is Naruto's grandmother, Houshiouru."_

_Naruto smiled. "Konichi wa, Houshi-baachan." he greeted his grandmother, and Sakura slapped him on the back of his head._

_"Don't you call your grandmother by her name?" she growled, and Houshiouru shook her head._

_"No one in Konohagakura has ever called me by my whole first name." she said, and laughed. "It's way to long."_

_Sakura laughed. "Right, Houshi-baasama." _

_Naruto stared at Sakura with curiosity in his eyes. "So still, how did you get here?" he asked again. "You have to have a very strong bond in order to do this." _

_Sakura sighed. "You know that I love you Naruto," she said and gazed up at him with peace in her eyes. "Very much."_

_Naruto smiled at Sakura and looked over at his parents. "No." he answered bluntly, and Kushina frowned. "Don't do that! You know I hate it when you do that!" _

_"Please Naruto-kun..." she pleaded. "For me?" _

_Sakura stared at Naruto confusingly. "What?" she whispered to him._

_Naruto sighed. "She wants us to kiss."_

_"So why not?" Sakura asked, and the blonde shinobi stared at her._

_"Knowing her, she'll take a picture and send it to everyone."_

_"Oh..."_

_Naruto sighed. "I've got to go, Sakura-chan." Slowly, he began floating over to his family. "Come back if you can!" The Uzumaki family disappeared, and Sakura stared with sadness as she saw Naruto leave._

Sakura woke up as her alarm went off. She jerked the covers off, and got dressed. Today, she would have to talk to Atsuiiki about bringing Naruto back, because she knew it would happen. After she put her headband on, the kunoichi ran off to go find the blonde Jounin.

"Oi! Sakura!" Lee's voice sounded from behind her. Sakura turned around and stopped slowly. "Sakura-san, where are you going?"

"To see someone." she answered, and started running off again. She couldn't deal with anymore distractions. Sakura needed to talk to Atsuiiki soon, she couldn't wait any longer to see Naruto alive again.

When she got to Atsuiiki's house, it looked terrible. "Ano?" Sakura muttered, and looked at the house. It looked okay for not being taken care of for a long time, but still. "Atsuiiki-san?" Sakura walked up to the door of her place and saw a little note.

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_If you see this, it means I have gone to hunt down a few scrolls for the supplies to get Naruto back. Don't worry. Just talk to them about bringing him back. I'll be back in time for his funeral if he has one. Don't worry._

_Shikyo Atsuiiki_

Sakura growled and carefully folded the note into a little piece, sticking it in her boot. "I guess I can wait a little..." she growled and started going back to Central Konoha. "Or not..."

* * *

**_The story is coming to an end! Only about 9 more chapters! Will Naruto survive? Will I bring him back? How is NaruSaku gonna be? R&R!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	16. Chapter 16: Sasuke's Issues

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke's Issues

**_I'm trying to speed it up. I wonder if you've figured out yet who knows the Life Transfer Jutsu yet...hmmm._**

**_DISCLAIMER: You are gonna WISH I owned Naruto! I BET IT!_**

* * *

Sakura walked to the Godaime's office, and sat down waiting to talk to her. "Tsunade-shishou," she began, and sighed. "Do you need anymore help for Naruto's funeral preperations?"

Tsunade put down a stack of papers, and stared at her student. "Well..." she sighed, and put her feet on a clear spot on her desk. "We do need someone who knew him very well. I guess you'll do." Sakura spotted the humor in her voice, as if she were saying 'You're the obvious choice'. "But there is one matter you need to take care of first." The pink-haired kunoichi stared at her teacher with confusion in her eyes. "Sasuke..."

"What about him?!" Sakura whined, wanting to deal with Naruto. "What do I have to do with him?"

Tsunade sighed. "He's going crazy."

"Like he hasn't before?"

"Sakura," The Godaime sighed. "I mean _really _crazy. We're talking suicide here." Sakura gaped at Tsunade, but stayed silent. "Grief has taken a greater toll on him then it has you, Sakura. After all, Sasuke was Naruto's first friend, and that bond stayed strong, even after he left."

Sakura huffed. Why did she have to help that damn Uchiha. She was suffering more than him...wasn't she? She wasn't thinking about suicide, though it did seem that she had no reason to live. But she knew that it wasn't right to throw away your life.

_Sakura-chan! No matter what, you cannot die! Nothing is worth throwing your life away!_

Those words still rung in her head, and they came back everytime Sakura thought about dying. "So what do you want me to do?" she growled, and turned her back.

"I need you to talk to him," Tsunade answered. "Right now he needs some help...before we lose another great shinobi."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "You owe me, Tsunade-shishou." Slowly she walked out of the office, and down the stairs. Before she knew it, a chair came crashing down and slammed into a little boy on the ground, who happened to be Konohamaru. "Well whaddya know." she chuckled, and rushed down to help the little Genin. "You alright, Konohamaru-kun?"

Konohamaru rubbed his forehead which was bleeding, but nodded. "I'm fine. She's been doing that alot lately." he said, forcing out a chuckle. "Ever since Naruto-niichan took a vacation."

Sakura gaped at the little Genin. "Vacation?" she echoed, and Konohamaru nodded his head.

"Hokage-sama said that Naruto-niichan was on an extended vacation, so his little teaching session for the Genin were canceled." he answered, and Sakura again stared. "They said that Naruto was the first Genin in 30 years to ever go from Genin to Jounin," Konohamaru snapped his fingers. "like that."

Sakura smiled. Naruto did make that wonderful accomplishment, and yet here she was still a Chuunin. "Anyway," Konohamaru continued. "Naruto-niichan was supposed to come by and show us some jutsu that he learned, and to see how we were coming along." Then his eyes glimmered with admirance. "I _really _want to learn that Rasengan he uses."

Sakura chuckled. "I don't think you can, Konohamaru," she laughed, and smiled again. "After all, Naruto picked that up in one week according to Tsunade-sama. His father created the jutsu in the first place."

"One week?" he echoed in shock, and Sakura nodded her head.

"From what I've heard from Naruto," she continued. "is that the Rasengan takes alot of chakra, and percise chakra control like in medical ninjutsu. Or else it'll blow up in your face." Sakura said, and laughed at the last part. She too had tried to learn the Rasengan, but it exploded in her face. Good thing Naruto said that she couldn't learn the Oodama Rasengan, or the Fuuton Rasen Shuriken yet, or else the results could have been devestating.

"So where are you off to?" the little Genin asked, and Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm going to Sasuke-kun's house." she answered, and stood up. "You're all better, Konohamaru-kun. I'll be off."

As Sakura ran off, Konohamaru stared at her suspiciously. "She's not telling me something..." he muttered, and turned around.

Sakura looked behind her and sighed happily as she saw Konohamaru leave the area and walk up the steps to the Hokage's office. Now she had to go cheer up Sasuke, which was going to get on her nerves even more. She looked around for the Uchiha section of the village, and noticed it as she went by a large shinobi station with a fan on it. Sasuke's house was just a little ways down, so she walked the rest of the way trying to save time and keep her sanity long enough. When she reached the Uchiha's house, she knocked on the door three times.

It took about thirty seconds for Sasuke to come answer the door, and when he opened it Sakura stared shockingly at him. His hair was all matted up, and it looked as if he hadn't eaten or bathed in weeks. "Sasuke-kun?" she gasped, and shook her head. "What happened to you?"

Sasuke frowned at her, and gave her a harsh glare. "You're telling me that you haven't been feeling extremely lost without Naruto around?" he growled.

"No, I have," Sakura answered. "But I have heard that you have gone extremely crazy."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath, and invited Sakura in. "So what are you here for?" he asked, harshness still in his tone. "It's not like you to just stop by without a reason."

"Tsunade-shishou asked me to help you," she growled. "Because you've been thinking about suicide."

Sasuke grunted. "Like I care if I die..." he muttered. "I feel lost as it is." Sakura frowned at the Uchiha, and tried to keep her anger down so that she wouldn't hit him. "Naruto was the only person who truley and deeply wanted me back," Now Sakura had her mouth opened to say something but Sasuke continued. "Even you stopped wanting me to come back."

She couldn't argue with that. She thought that if he came back, it would split her and Naruto up because he would think that she would go back to Sasuke. That put a strain on her heart, but she was able to cope with it. "I know that I didn't want you to come back," she muttered, but her eyes were filled with love and care. "But only because I had fallen in love with Naruto." Sasuke stared at the kunoichi with shock in his eyes. "I...I thought that he would expect to go back to going after you-"

"Thank kami you didn't."

"and leave me..." Sakura finished, ignoring Sasuke's side comment. Every word was true.

Before Sasuke could speak, there were three raps on the door. Sasuke stood up and got it. Suddenly, he jumped back, and looked at Sakura. Sakura stood up, and glanced who was at the entrance.

Tsunade. "Sakura, you are done here." she stated, and glared at Sasuke. "I need you to come with me." The Godaime turned around, and walked stiffly out, Sakura following. When they were out of the hearing range of Sasuke, Tsunade stopped walking. "I need you to come with me to Naruto's bedside."

"Why?" Sakura asked, and cocked her head.

"Because," Tsunade sighed. "I need you to take a quick glance at him. Sakura nodded her head, and they continued towards the Konoha hospital. When they reached, Tsunade smacked at the wall, and a hole underground appeared. The two kunoichi slid down into the hole, and landed in front of a hospital bed.

Sakura rushed over to it, and pulled down the covers. There lay the lifeless body of Naruto, cold and peaceful. Like Tsunade said, she glanced up and down his body. There was a clear spot right in the middle of his chest, and it looked like it had been untouched. "There's a clean spot right here," Sakura stated, and pointed at the spot on his chest.

"Very good." the Godaime said, and put a piece of medical tape on it. "I'll mark it for later."

Sakura glanced again at Tsunade and sighed. "I'll be off." she said, and started climbing the hole.

Tsunade watched as she left the underground room, and she sneaked a purification potion on Naruto. "That should be enough," she said at the third drop. "I believe you will come back, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**_Okay...that was a look at how Sasuke is handling the situation...wow. Not so good. Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	17. Chapter 17: Visits

**Chapter 17**

Visits

**_The story is coming to a finale, and I figured out the plot for the sequal in my head. I can assure that you will love it! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I will own Naruto eventually...I can assure it!_**

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon, and shined on Konohagakure. It was probably the last sunny day they would see for a while, for it was the day before Naruto's funeral.

The area on top of the Hokage's office was set. A long black table with pictures of the past Hokage on it, Naruto's in the middle on the highest perch. The flowers that were to be given to all who attended the funeral were in a nice neat pile near the steps that brought you to the grounds.

Sakura was under a cherry blossom tree, the same one where Naruto took her to relax one day. A sad expression was across her face, but she felt that Naruto was there with her, helping her nerves calm. The thought of having him back was still fresh in her mind, but that hope was slowly fading away. If nothing was done today, he would not come back, and her heart would be broken for the longest time. Silently, she prayed for him to return, but then felt the warmth of what could have been Naruto fade away.

Sasuke was at his house, but doing a little better after the talk with Sakura. His hair was still matted, but his clothes were clean and he had at least tried to wash. Naruto was on his mind, and oh how Sasuke wished that his funeral weren't tomorrow. It was supposed to be decades from now, possibly even after his own funeral. Then he felt a warm touch sweep across his shoulders, and a light voice whisper, "It'll be alright." Sasuke sighed when the warmth faded, and he slowly curled up on his couch and went to sleep.

After about an hour, Sakura finally left her tree, and started to walk home, but she thought she heard other footsteps right next to her. When she stopped walking, she turned around but saw no one. Again she started walking, and the footsteps returned. Now she was getting pissed. Sakura wildly flipped around but again, no one was there. "Shannaro..." she growled, and _tried _to continue walking...but...footsteps. "STOP DAMN IT!" Sakura screamed, and turned around to see a frightened Naruto.

"Geez..." he stuttered. "Sorry." Sakura gaped and then frowned...whoops. "What's your problem anyway?" Naruto asked, his scared expression turning into a confused one.

"Oh, I don't know..." Sakura said sarcastically. "Maybe because your funeral is coming up!"

"Oh..." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "That's all?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I mean come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and stared at the kunoichi. "It's not like I'm gone forever! Remember that-"

"I KNOW!" Sakura screamed back at him. "I know..."

Naruto walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," he soothed. "Don't get so worked up. You can't think rationally when you're all stressed."

Sakura nuzzled her head to his chest, and cried. "I don't want you dead..." she choked. "I want you with me."

Naruto's arm came around her back and held her. "I _am _here. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he assured her. Sakura looked up at him, sorrow filling her eyes. "I will always be here." Naruto bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Now I have some other people to go see, Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched sadly as Naruto faded from her view, and coldness swept over her like before. "Sayonara," she muttered. "Naruto."

"You miss him a lot, don't you Sakura-san?" a familiar voice called from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw another pair of sapphire eyes looking at her. "Like he said, he'll always be there."

"Atsuiiki-san..." Sakura muttered. "When did you get here?"

Atsuiiki laughed lightly. "A few minutes ago." she answered, and smiled at Sakura. "You two really are the lovebirds aren't you?" A blush flashed across Sakura's face. Atsuiiki walked over to the kunoichi, and bent down so she could be face to face. "Don't worry about Naruto-kun."

Sakura watched as the blonde raced off, her hair flying from the back of her. "Arigatou, Atsuiiki-neechan." she muttered, and turned around.

Sasuke looked at his wall, laying down on his couch. He remembered again about how he tried to kill Naruto three years ago, and saw how this time he had succeeded in that lost ambition. _Is this what it would have felt like? _he thought to himself. _If I had succeeded? _What he had been after was power, and to get that power he would have to kill his best friend. But this time, he did not obtain what he had wanted. Rather that he obtained nothing but sadness and sorrow.

"Kuso." he muttered, and through a pillow out the ceiling. "Kuso, kuso."

"Wow..." a voice sounded in his room.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Oh great." he muttered. "What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto floated over to the Uchiha, and smiled. "You keep thinking about me." he said, and stared at Sasuke. "And thinking about your previous mistakes in our friendship."

"Feh." Sasuke answered, and turned his body so that his back was facing Naruto. "I can't help it. It's my fault anyways."

"No one said it's your fault." Naruto said, and stuck his head through Sasuke's couch. "I don't think it's your fault."

Sasuke sighed. "But others do." The Uchiha got up and stretched. "It was _my _kunai. The mission was based on _me._"

Naruto frowned. "But _I _agreed to go on the mission. I had a choice you know." he stated, and again stared at Sasuke. "_Nothing _leads back to you."

Sasuke shook his head and looked sorrowfully at Naruto. "_Everything _leads back to me, Naruto." he said. "Gomen."

The jinchuuriki closed his eyes and sighed. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" he said. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and behind the sapphire expression was anger and disappointment. "Well snap out of it! You don't see me walking around sulking because I'm dead. So you shouldn't either!" The Uchiha stared in shock at the dead blonde's words. Naruto sighed, and shook his head. "I should be off," he coughed. "Bye, Sasuke."

Sasuke still watched in shock as Naruto vanished from his view. "Damn." he muttered.

Atsuiiki walked slowly to the Godaime's office, glancing around at the people backing off, and shutting all their doors. She sighed, and picked up the pace. The blonde ninja didn't like to be out in public, being a demon and all. "Atsuiiki-neechan!" a loud voice called from behind the blonde. Atsuiiki looked back and saw Naruto running at her. "Atsuiiki-neechan! Have you talked to Tsunade-baachan?"

A smile swept across Atsuiiki's face. "I was going to. You want to come, Naruto-kun?" she asked him in a warm voice. "It would help if you did." Naruto nodded his head, and the two blondes started walking.

"So..." Naruto traveled on. "Are you going to Tsunade-baachan for the reason I think you are?"

Atsuiiki looked over at him, and smiled again. "Don't you think so? Or do _want _to stay dead?" she teased. Naruto gave a shove on her shoulders. "No seriously. I am, don't worry." Her sapphire eyes drifted off to another part. "It seems I was wrong about you..."

"Ano?" Naruto said and stared at her confusingly.

"You aren't a Genin after all..." Atsuiiki continued. "I was wrong..."

Naruto chuckled. "I only agreed with you because I _felt _like a Genin. Which is probably why you thought I _was _one."

"Probably. Those types of things always got to me." Atsuiiki laughed. "It wasn't a wonder that I didn't know you. So, do you like it being a Jounin?"

The blonde jinchuuriki sighed. "It's alright...I guess." he replied. "I sure do go on more missions than usual."

Atsuiiki chuckled lightly. "Just wait 'till you're Hokage. You'll be _giving _those missions." she laughed, and smiled. "I remember when the Sandaime was still alive. He truly was the second best."

"Second?" Naruto echoed.

"Minato was better." Atsuiiki said sternly with a happy smile. "Much better."

The two blondes continued walking to the Hokage's office, just keeping a light conversation. Soon, they arrived, and Naruto sighed softly. "I hope this will work." he said, and walked foward, leaving Atsuiiki to catch up.

"Take those upstairs," Tsunade's voice sounded from up the steps. "Don't forget those extra lillies."

Atsuiiki ran ahead. "Tsunade-neechan!" she greeted the Godaime, and the two kunoichi shared a hug. "Haven't seen you for a while, have I?"

Tsunade smiled. "Too long. So what do you want?" she asked. Naruto came into her view. "N-Naruto?"

"Konichi wa, Tsunade-baachan." he said. "I have something to ask you."

Tsunade nodded her head and led the two blondes into her office. "What?" she asked when she closed the door.

Atsuiiki sighed. "Well...is Naruto-kun coming back to life or what?"

The light faded from the Godaime's eyes, and she sighed. "Well..."

* * *

**_Ooh. MORE CLIFFIES! YAY CLIFFHANGERS! The story is coming to a close, only a few more chapters. I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	18. Chapter 18: The Funeral Part 1

**Chapter 18**

The Funeral-Part 1

**_Now the funeral begins. NOTE: TONS OF FLASHBACKS! Oh no! This story is almost over! But I already have the next story's first and second chapter thought about! YEP. The sequal will come out about one week after this one is finished. So enjoy this chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I were Masashi Kishimoto, I would kill Sasuke, make NaruSaku happen quickly, and destroy all thoughts of NaruHina!_**

* * *

Sakura took one last glance in her mirror to make sure she had everything. Her Konoha headband was strapped securly in its usual spot, and she had a different pair of black boots on, more formal. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and a long black skirt. Carefully, she secured her headband once more, and headed out the door.

When she stepped out, she saw Sasuke slowly making his way to the funeral, but she didn't want to bother him. Sasuke was hurting as much as she was, maybe even more. Instead, she walked slowly behind him, trying not to get his attention. "How's it going for you?" he asked, and glanced behind him. Sakura just looked to the ground. "Hmph." Sasuke ran ahead, but Sakura just shrugged.

"Sakura-san..." Ino's voice sounded from behind her. Ino ran up to her and started walking in sync with her. "Are you going to stay later than everyone else?" Sakura closed her eyes, and nodded her head. It was only right to stay a little later, with Naruto. "You know," Ino began again. "Konoha is kinda quiet without him around...isn't it?" Again, Sakura nodded her head.

Sakura looked forward and saw Neji, TenTen, and Lee jump down, surprisingly without Gai. "Sakura-san." Lee greeted the kunoichi, bowing.

"Where's Gai-sensei?" she asked, and Neji and TenTen looked at each other.

"He's...somewhere else." Neji answered, and started walking away. "Let's walk together. Hinata-sama, Kiba-san, and Shino-san are up ahead waiting for us."

"So are Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-san." Ino added, and ran up to Neji.

Sakura caught up quickly, and the five shinobi walked together until they saw the remaining five up ahead. "Ohayoo." the others greeted, and they continued walking, looking like an ocean of black.

"So..." Hinata spoke softly. "Who is staying later for Naruto-kun?" Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Ino raised their hands.

"Seriously?" Sakura gasped. "All of you people?"

"Me and TenTen are going to a meeting after the funeral. So we can't stay," Neji stated.

"And I'm going on a mission right after this," Shino added, and continued looking forward. "So I can't stay later."

"Why are you staying, Ino?" Sakura asked the blonde, but Ino just stared at her.

"One, because I want to pay my final respects properly," she answered, and then looked down at the ground. "And because you might need a shoulder to cry on...Sakura-san..."

Sakura smiled at Ino. "Arigatou." she thanked her, but Ino just turned around muttering a 'you're welcome' as she got to the top of the group.

When they arrived at the main building in Konoha, they slowly began climbing up the stairs. There was a Chuunin standing at the top, and gave each of them a white lily, sending them off with a sorrowful expression. The group looked around for a large empty spot, and found one a few meters away from the funeral table. Sakura looked behind her and saw Konohamaru crying. She carefully placed her hand on his head, and ruffled his hair. "It's okay, Konohamaru-kun." she said warmly. "Everything will be okay..." But Sakura knew that she was lying, that everything wouldn't be okay. She looked up at the sky and saw dark gray clouds move over the sun, and thunder roared loudly while the lightning lit up the darkened sky. Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks, accompanied by rain drops.

Sakura felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she wiped her tears to see who was comforting her. "I-Iruka-sensei?" she stuttered when she saw her former Academy teacher. "I-I thought you would be somewhere else up here."

Iruka looked at the pink-haired kunoichi, grief glazed over his eyes. "It's hard to be here you know," he choked. "Exactly how it was for the Sandaime's, Asuma's, and the Yondaime's."

Sadness consuming her, Sakura looked over at Naruto's picture on the table. It was the best picture up there, his smiling face, almost identical to Minato's. "Hai, Iruka-sensei." she answered softly.

Sakura quieted down as Tsunade made her entrance. All the lilies were gone, and the entire village had come to the funeral. "Ohayou, Konohagakure." she greeted the village, sadness tinting her voice. "Today we are here to hold the funeral of one great Konoha shinobi, who had been through much in his lifetime." As Tsunade continued her speech, Sakura looked around for Atsuiiki, but she was no where in sight, nor was Kakashi. "Now will everyone create a line to come lay down your flower of respect for Naruto-sama."

The villagers all got into one single line, and started laying their flowers down on the table in front of his picture. Sakura walked up, and set the flower down on the table, letting the old memories flood into her.

_"Naruto!" Sakura called as she ran through the trees. "Where are you? Naruto!" The kunoichi searched for the battlefield where she left the blonde shinobi. He had been fighting with Itachi, while Sakura took care of Kisame. After about thirty minutes, the fish was dead, while Naruto had still been fighting for almost an hour. A flash of yellow appeared through the trees, and Sakura quickly rushed to it. In the clearing, lay a blonde with cuts and gashes across his body, and a beaten Itachi lying a few meters away. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, and went to the shinobi's aid. When she flipped him over, Naruto's eyes were closed, as if he were asleep. "Naruto," Sakura started shaking him. "Wake up...Naruto..."_

_Naruto groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "S-Sakura...chan..." he coughed. "I see. We did it. We-" _

_"Shush..." Sakura said and placed a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Let me heal you." Carefully, she unzipped his jacket, and placed her hands over his chest. A green light appeared under them, and slowly began to heal them._

_"Hehe..." Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I won't die for a while. Not until I become Hokage."_

_Sakura smiled. "I know you won't, Naruto..." she said, and moved on to another wound. "But please be careful. You never know."_

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away, letting the others place their flowers down. Now it was Neji's turn. He placed his flower down, and thought about the past half-year he had with Naruto.

_"Naruto-kun, we're going to the Gun Maruki." Neji instructed the blonde shinobi, who broke into a laughing fit. "Nani?" _

_"The Country of LOGS?!?! WHAT TYPE OF COUNTRY IS THAT?!?!" he laughed._

_"I DON'T KNOW!" Neji screamed back. "I DIDN'T NAME THE DAMN COUNTRY!"_

_Naruto flinched back and laughed. "I know," he said softly, and Neji calmed down. "I wonder what Sasuke would say if he were here...logs..."_

_Neji chuckled. "He'd probably go running home screaming like a little girl. Naruto laughed and nodded his head. "Let's go."_

Neji bowed to the picture, and made his way over to where Sakura was standing, staring up at the black sky. Lee made his way up to the picture, and set his flower down. _Naruto-kun..._

_"Oi! Lee!" Naruto shouted as they got back from their mission. "You forgot something." Lee turned around and Naruto handed him a load of the Curry of Life. His mouth started watering, he hadn't had this since the last mission here, when they had to bring peace to the Kurosaki family._

_"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, and started digging in to the bubbling black curry. "Do you wa-" he stopped short when he realized that Naruto was now near Neji, far away from the spicy food. "More for me!" _

_Naruto looked behind him and saw Lee devouring the curry, and he smiled. "Lee! We're going to leave you behind if you keep getting father back to eat that curry!" he called over his shoulder, and started walking in sync with Neji._

_"Hai!" Lee replied with his mouth full of curry. "Coming!"_

Lee smiled sorrowly as he walked away, and wiped the tears coming down his face. TenTen walked up to the flower bed, and placed her lily down. "You always gave me pointers on the shuriken, kunai, and many other weapons. Arigatou, Naruto-kun." she muttered, and bowed to the picture.

_"Heeyah!" TenTen shouted as she flung 3 kunai at the tree in front of her. Two of them hit, not on the mark, and one missed._

_"You're stance is screwy, TenTen." Naruto said as he walked into the clearing. "Watch. __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**__" A shadow clone appeared next to him, and he sent it over to where TenTen was aiming. Naruto whipped out a single scroll, and brought out a few shuriken and kunai. His left foot rushed out foward, while his right foot jumped back, and he flung his hand up and over, sending the kunai to hit the clone in the center of the chest. Then he quickly caught the rest of the shuriken and kunai in his hands and repeated many different moves, each hitting the exact same spot over and over, changing his feets' position each time. "See," he panted, and handed another scroll to TenTen. "Try it." TenTen whipped it out, and caught the single kunai the flung in the air, she repeated what she saw Naruto do. The kunai didn't hit it exactly, but pretty close. "Good job!" Naruto cheered. "Just a few more practice ones and you'll be ready for good!" _

TenTen got up, and started walking over to where Sakura, Neji, and Lee were talking. There was still a while to go, and many of Naruto's closest friends were beginning to quiver. But one person had vanished from the crowd of people, one who should stay at all times during this type of funeral. Tsunade.

* * *

**_There you have it. Next chapter, MORE FLASHIES! Where has Tsunade gone? And where is Kakashi and Atsuiiki? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	19. Chapter 19: The Funeral Part 2

**Chapter 19**

The Funeral – Part 2

**_Here is the finaly of the funeral. What will happen? A TEARJERKER!!!!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I can own Naruto after this chapter! You ALL will WANT me TO!_**

* * *

Ino made her way up to the table, and wiped a solitary tear with her free hand. Gently, she placed the flower down, and smiled at the picture of Naruto sitting on the black covering.

"_Naruto!" Ino screamed as she punched Naruto to a tree. "You baka! If you're going to train, train correctly!"_

_Naruto rubbed his cheek and chuckled. "You aren't as strong as Sakura-chan." He teased, and stood up. "Now if you would please let me continue my training. __**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**__" About three hundred clones appeared, and they all separated into groups of three._

_Ino looked confusingly at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, eying all the clones. "Why did you make so many clones?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei taught me this learning technique." One of the clones answered. "I'm trying to perfect Rasengan again." In one of the groups, a small ball of blue-colored chakra appeared, and a color of red chakra surrounded the outside of it. Inside the ball, there was a small black-colored ball hidden in the very center, like the nucleus of an atom. A layer of Naruto's chakra combined with the wind element surrounded this one, and the clone ran at one of the trees that were in the training area. The attack came in contact with the tree, and it blew back about 200 meters, splitting in four slices. Ino stared in shock at the demolished tree, gaping. "Well…I think I can make it better."_

"_BETTER?!" Ino screamed back. "How can it get any better than that?"_

_Naruto chuckled. "It can. But this will do for now. I'll go ahead and call it the __**Fuuton: Kuro Rasengan **__for now." He said, and dispelled some of the clones. "Okay everyone!" The clones smiled, and stared at the real Naruto. "Go practice the wind element in anyway you can think of!"_

_Ino smiled at how Naruto did his training, but soon went back to her own, looking back at the other clones every so often._

Ino wiped more tears, then walked away to let Shikamaru go take his turn. Shikamaru stepped up, and set his flower down. He bowed down, and thought about his missions with the blonde jinchuuriki.

_Shikamaru walked with Naruto and Sakura to the outskirts of the forest, looking around for Kiboukai, the Madansei family leader. The mission reached Konoha, stating that Kiboukai had been taking the young children of his village, about six years, without training, put them into battle. As a result, the village was basically empty, except for the people who had survived through all the wars and battles. "Oi, Naruto-san." Shikamaru said as they waked. "Do you know what Kiboukai looks like?"_

_Naruto stared ahead, and scratched the back of his neck. "A little," he said, and looked over at Shikamaru. "I know that he has dark blue hair, and black eyes. But that's about it."_

_Shikamaru sighed. "I see." He stated, and a kunai flung at him, just barely missing his head. "Kiboukai!" Naruto vanished from Shikamaru's sight, and he looked around drastically. "Naruto-san!" A light shined from behind where the kunai came from. Naruto. Then he heard clanking of kunai, and a huge explosion._

_Naruto came out, dragging a beat up body behind him, covered in cuts, slashes, and blood. "Got him." He chuckled, and threw Kiboukai's body to Shikamaru. Indeed, he had dark blue hair, and black eyes. "Now let's go back."_

Shikamaru stood up, and walked away, allowing Chouji to step up. Chouji set his flower down, but no memories came to him. In fact, Chouji happened to be the only one Naruto really hadn't been alone with. But still, this matter made him just as sad as the others. When he went to go walk over to the others, Hinata stepped up, her tears falling on her solitary white lily.

_Hinata glanced behind her, and saw Naruto chatting with Sakura. They looked so happy together, and Sakura had been getting even nicer around him, but cautious around her. She saw Naruto wave goodbye to Sakura, and he walked over to her. "Oi, Hinata!" he greeted her. "Haven't seen you for a while."_

"_N-no, Naruto-kun." She stuttered, and blushed. "Y-you and Sakura-san sure have been getting close…" Naruto stared blankly at Hinata and chuckled._

"_I guess." He answered. "I heard you beat Neji finally! That's great!" Hinata's face grew a darker red, and she started twiddling her thumbs. "So, Hinata. What was it like? Beating Neji?"_

"_I-It felt good actually." She said, starting to calm down. "But I think he went easy on me."_

"_Feh." Naruto grunted. "It probably felt like he was going easy on you. You're probably a lot stronger now." His eyes drifted over to the sun, and it had started to set. "ACK! I'm supposed to meet Yamato at the training grounds in five minutes! Ja ne, Hinata!"_

_Hinata watched Naruto run off, still cooling down. "Naruto-kun…" she muttered, and started walking away._

Hinata wiped the other tears coming down her face, and walked over to Sakura, gently placing an arm over her shoulders. "It's…okay…Sakura-san." She cried, Sakura crying just a little harder.

Kiba walked up to the table, and set his flower down, Akamaru whimpering. He remembered all the missions he had with Naruto, their Chuunin Exam battle, and even their recent battle.

_Kiba had challenged Naruto to a duel. Being promoted to a Jounin, he figured that Naruto should get a test from a Chuunin. As they both got in their stances, he noticed the changes in Naruto. His eyes, instead of anxiety like before, they were replaced by glares of concentration, as if his plan was flashing in front of his eyes._

_They were ready, and Kiba launched forward, with Akamaru following. He threw a quick punch to Naruto's head, but he dodged it with ease. Kiba felt a fist bolt up into his gut, and he was blasted back into the air. A kick plowed onto his head, and Kiba pounded into the ground, Akamaru following._

_Naruto stepped over to Kiba and chuckled. "You're too slow," he said. "Try working on that. Run a few laps like Lee."_

Kiba continued walking, letting Shino pass by quickly, for he was not good with funerals. Sasuke stepped up, and placed his flower down. Of all the things that went on in his life, he and Naruto had held a bond for so long, and now it was finally broken, just not how they had intended it. The only memories that were truly happy to him were the ones where Naruto was a spirit.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, and yanked Sasuke back from the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_To bed, baka." He grunted, and shook Naruto's lifeless hand off his shoulder. "Is that a problem?"_

"_Yeah," Naruto growled back. "It's noon. Seriously, where are you going?" _

_Sasuke growled at him, and turned away. "To your house." He answered huffily. "I figure it needs some cleaning."_

_Naruto began laughing. "YOU CLEANING?" he cracked up. "Since when?"_

_Sasuke blushed. "Since I saw MY house! It was filthy!" he retorted. "Now let me go!"_

"_Fine." Naruto said teasingly. "I'm going."_

_Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto disappeared. "Sheesh. I didn't mean it literally…"_

Sasuke felt a few tears slip down his cheek, and he turned away, more falling. Right when he made it to everyone else, Tsunade's voice howled through the skies. "Everyone!" she yelled. "Please look over here!" Everyone looked over to the Godaime, and they saw sadness in her eyes. Next to her, Kakashi and Atsuiiki stood. "You all know that this is a tragic day," she said, and the rain began coming down harder. "But I think we might be able to cheer everyone up.

"Cheer us up?" Neji echoed, and stared at Tsunade confusingly.

Sakura gasped. "She's going to do it!" she said, and stared wide eyed at her master. Tears began flowing her cheeks again.

Shizune brought Naruto's body in front of Tsunade, and Tsunade closed her eyes. "I have been honored to serve all of you as your Godaime Hokage," she announced. "But it's time I moved on. After all, each Hokage sacrifices their lives for the safety of the village. Now it's my turn." A large blue ball of chakra appeared under her hands as she moved them over Naruto's chest. "Arigatou, Konohagakure."

The one person, who knew the Life-Transfer jutsu, was no one other than Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. "Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura muttered, and closed her eyes. "Arigatou."

Tsunade gasped, and the ball of chakra got smaller as the color and warmth slowly came back to Naruto. Then her eyes closed, and the ball vanished. Her body fell to the ground, dead. "Tsunade…" Atsuiiki muttered, and wiped her tears.

"She risked her life for Naruto." Kakashi added, and bent down to the dead Hokage. "Truly something a great Hokage would do. Tsunade-sama…one of the greatest Hokage ever."

Atsuiiki knelt next to the revived Naruto. "I'll take Naruto to the hospital so he can wake up without getting pneumonia." She said, and picked up the unconscious jinchuuriki.

Sakura opened her mouth. "Wait Atsuiiki-neechan!" she called after the blonde kunoichi, and jumped after her. _Tsunade-shishou is gone…_she thought to herself as she ran after Atsuiiki. _And Naruto is back. Should I be happy…or sad?_

* * *

**_Are you crying or cheering? Tell me! Oh yeah! There is a NaruSaku AMV I made and it's on YouTube. It's called NaruSaku - Listen To Your Heart. The productions are called Leader4runescape. Please watch! Now please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko_**


	20. Chapter 20: Naruto Awakens

**Chapter 20**

Naruto Awakens

**_Here's the next chapter! NOOO! The story's almost over! But I'll bring out the sequal quick! Enjoy-Super NARUSAKU fluff!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto! Well...if I move to Japan I will..._**

* * *

Sakura stared at Naruto lying once again in a hospital bed. Everyone was holding off Tsunade's funeral until the new Hokage was announced. Still, her feelings were mixed with grief and happiness. Her master was dead, but her lover was alive now. _Better one of them then none..._ she told herself, but that didn't ease the fact that it would have been even greater if it were both.

Someone knocked on the door, and it slowly eased open. "Sakura-san?" Atsuiiki's voice called. "May I come in?" Sakura nodded her head, and the blonde Jounin stepped inside. "Still not awake yet, huh?"

"No..." Sakura answered. "So what is going on? Are the villagers grieving or cheering?"

Atsuiiki sighed. "Honestly, everyone is silent." she said, and stared out the window. "No one really knows how to feel. What about you?" Sakura shook her head. "I'm neutral. Nothing is phasing me, though some cheers and tears are inside of me. Just let yourself feel both."

"But how do I do that?" Sakura asked, tears coming down.

"You have to figure that out."

"Of course I do." Sakura spat. "_Everyone _has to figure _everything _out by themselves!" Now she was screaming.

Atsuiiki flinched. "Sheesh, don't get so feisty." The blonde walked over to Sakura, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let your feelings turn to anger. Just be happy that Naruto-san is alive, and grieve for Tsunade-sama later."

"Okay, Atsuiiki-neechan."

Naruto glanced around. _Has she done it yet? Am I alive? _He asked himself, and looked around for the Godaime. "Tsunade-baachan!" he called into the empty space. "Where are you?"

"I'm here now." Tsunade's voice said, and her body appeared in front of Naruto. "Are you ready to wake up now?" Naruto looked to the ground, and closed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I wonder if everyone is going to hate me..." he choked, tears falling from his eyes. "I took away their Hokage."

Tsunade chuckled. "They won't hate you. They can't when you wake up."

"Nani?" Naruto wiped his eyes. "Why?"

Again, the Godaime chuckled. "You'll find out," she said, and Naruto felt a jab in his gut. "Now go see Sakura. She misses you."

Flashes of purple and blue invaded the colorless room, and bright lightning circles surrounded Naruto. It was as if a hidden portal had opened, and sucked him in without knowing. Down, down he shot, going through black spaces, purple areas, shocking circles, and blue walls. A thunk stopped it all, and Naruto felt a soft pillow behind his head. He was awake. Awake. In the Konoha hospital. He was finally back. Naruto grunted and tried to sit up, but his head felt so light-headed.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, and embraced him tightly. "You're back. You're really back." Naruto felt cold tears seep onto his chest, and he looked up at the kunoichi hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Naruto chuckled. "It looks as if you thought wrong," he said, and hugged Sakura back. "I missed you, Sakura-chan."

No words came from Sakura. Instead, her lips came to Naruto's, finally getting the warmth and life from them that she had longed for when he was unconscious. Naruto gave back the kiss with full force, just sitting there with his right arm around Sakura's waist, and the left arm around her neck.

When they broke apart, Atsuiiki smiled at the two. "Naruto-kun." She said, and the other blonde looked at her. "How's the Kyuubi?"

Sakura gaped at her. "Isn't the Kyuubi dead" she asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"He wasn't dead. We were in the process of becoming one. He died with me, as a part of me," He answered. "He's still in me. So why do you ask Atsuiiki-neechan?"

Atsuiiki smiled. "Just wondering. Haven't seen him in a while." She said, and stared at Naruto happily. "Kyuubi saved me. He helped me get through the times when I was alone, not just for being a fellow kitsune demon. But for being kind to him."

Naruto smirked. "He _did _like you after all. No wonder he wouldn't answer that question." He chuckled.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two blondes. "So…Atsuiiki-neechan knows Kyuubi, and Kyuubi knows her? And you're _nice _to him?" she asked, staring wide-eyed at them. Both of the blondes nodded their heads. "Wow…"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Did you not know that Atsuiiki-neechan was a kitsune demon?" Sakura shook her head. "Atsuiiki-neechan, you're so mean."

Atsuiiki laughed. "I'll be going. I have some preparations to make for a later ceremony." She said with a wink to Naruto and Sakura. "Ja ne!"

"Where do you think she's going?" Sakura asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"So how's Sasuke?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Feh." Naruto looked out the window. "It's storming…" he said, staring. "I wonder what they'll do with-AHHH!" Naruto jumped back and fell out of the bed.

"Oh, gomen." A voice spoke from the window. "Didn't surprise you did I?"

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto screamed as he bolted up, but clutched his head. "Ow…"

"Get back in bed!" Sakura scolded, and lifted the shinobi into his bed. "Baka."

Sasuke jumped into the room and bent next to Naruto. "Looks like Team 7 is back together completely." He said, and smiled. "Just like you promised, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess so." He said. "Just to let you know, I haven't forgotten about my visits to you."

"I was hoping you had." Sasuke muttered.

"Nope."

Now Sakura stared at the two. "What visits?"

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "When he was in a coma, he kept following me around." He answered.

"Only 'cause you kept missing me!" Naruto retorted. "I only got to see Sakura-chan in her dreams!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke teased, looking at Sakura. "_Dreams_, you say."

Sakura smacked Sasuke across the face. "Teme." She growled.

Naruto chuckled. "Come on guys! We're back together! Let's not waste it by arguing." He said, and laid back in his bed. "I'm in a good mood!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "You're _always _in a good mood!" he pointed out.

"Point being?" Naruto argued teasingly. "I'm in a good mood _most _of the time."

"It doesn't matter." Sakura interrupted. "Naruto. Can you two _not _argue?"

"We aren't arguing!" Naruto and Sasuke retorted. "We're merely expressing our feelings in an angry matter."

"Sounds like arguing to me."

Naruto huffed. "Someone's at the door," he said, and looked at the door.

The door opened, and Kakashi stepped in. "Naruto. You're awake." He greeted, and took a seat on the other side of his bed. "You sure caused us a lot of worry you know."

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." He said, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about it, Naruto." She said, a placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kakashi grinned from under his mask. "You two have gotten close, haven't you?" he teased, and Naruto and Sakura blushed.

"I hear wedding bells!" Sasuke said, and was knocked out of his chair onto the floor by Naruto.

"Shut up, baka." He growled, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "So when can I leave?"

"Not until you feel better." Sakura stated, and smiled at him. "Which should be by tomorrow if I know you."

Naruto smiled. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He thanked her, and stared out the window. _Arigatou to you too, Tsunade-baachan._ His sapphire eyes glowed in the sunlight as the clouds cleared, and the rain twinkled in the bright light. _For giving me life again. _

* * *

**_Fluffy! Fluffy! YAY NARUSAKU! Lol. Almost done! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko_**


	21. Naruto and Sakura: A Couple for Sure

**Chapter 21**

Naruto and Sakura: A Couple for Sure

**_Three more chapters...T-T. I'm starting to really get into writing. When I finish this story, I will bring out a sequal in about a week so I can catch up on my others. Anyways, please enjoy! NARUSAKU Chapter_**

**_DISCLAIMER: -does the happy dance- I'm gonna get Naruto! And the Wii Game! WEEEEEEEEE!_**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the road with Sakura at his side, and his arm over her shoulders. They were talking about where they would live now. For the time being, when Naruto was unconscious, she had been living at Naruto's, stopped after he died, and went back to living there when he came back to life. So, since everything was already his house, they would live there until they find somewhere else.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said happily. "Do you know when Tsunade-baachan's funeral will be held?"

Sakura shook her head no. "I wish there wasn't one though. At least you didn't have an actual funeral." She said, a little relief in her tone. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"There was still Sasuke." He pointed out, and received a little push on his shoulders. "Nani?"

"Me? With that bastard? Not ever." Sakura retorted. "It's you who I should be with." Gently, she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Now come on! I want to get permanently settled into your place."

The two shinobi rushed off to Naruto's house, carefully weaving through the hordes of people. "Oi! Sakura-san! Naruto-san!" some called for them when they escaped the villagers. "Where are you two off to?"

Naruto turned around and saw Lee running after them. "We're going to my place. Sakura-chan is moving in." he answered him, panting lightly.

"More like I already have." Sakura shot out. "What do you want, Lee-san?"

Lee was staring at Naruto and Sakura in shock. "Y-you mean…you two…are a _couple_?" he stuttered, and Sakura sighed while nodding. "Kuso. There goes my chance at Sakura-san…"

Naruto chuckled uncomfortably. "There must be someone else for you, fuzzy-brows." He said, trying to smile. "Not just Sakura-chan."

Lee sighed. "Maybe…" he said, and walked away. "Ja ne, Sakura-san, Naruto-san."

Sakura stared at him as he walked away sadly. "Poor guy…" she muttered. "Do you honestly think there is someone else out there for him?"

"There's a person for everyone in this world, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered and smiled at her. "You just have to look closely. I found mine."

"Since when are you so noble and wise?" Sakura teased. "Last time I checked, you were a clumsy little ninja!"

Naruto chuckled at her last sentence. "Death sure can change a person, can't it?" he said, and started walking away. "Coming?" Sakura rushed forward to catch up with him, and they walked at a steady pace. "What exactly of yours is in my house?"

Sakura blushed, and scratched her head. "Well…" she began uneasily. "M-my clothes…and some boots…and my…ahem…" Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "Underclothes…" Sakura said after she searched for a replacement word.

"I better not come across any," Naruto added. "Something bad might happen…"

"Faint? Die?"

"No…well…maybe faint…after a scream." Sakura laughed, and they reached his apartment. "I really need to get a better place," he mumbled. Right as he unlocked the door, the kunoichi rushed in, and immediately sat down on the couch.

"Man! I've missed a cushioned seat!" she said with humor in her voice.

Naruto took a seat next to her, and looked over at his bedroom. "So what's the sleeping arrangements?" he asked, and stared at Sakura.

"Let's see…" Sakura said, a little annoyance in her tone. "We're a couple…living together…maybe the _same bed_!"

Naruto blushed. "S-same bed?" he stuttered, and shook his head. "If that's okay with you…"

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura sighed. "Like _that's _going to happen…" Sakura blushed, and smiled. _It might…_

_**Oh you pervert!**_

_I thought you shut up!_

_**Hehe. Couldn't resist!**_

Damn you to hell… 

_**You really think you should do that when your only 16?**_

Why not? I can get married now… 

_**You damn perv!**_

Oh come on! We're together now! 

_**You're such a little ero-sennin!**_

I'm not! 

"Sakura…" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of her. "You still here?"

Sakura pushed his hands away playfully. "I'm going to go put up the rest of my stuff." She said, and grabbed her bag. "Be right back."

As Sakura exited the room, Naruto looked around at his place. He hadn't been here for a month, it was going to be hard getting used to living here again. _But I have Sakura-chan now…_he told himself, and smiled. He wouldn't be alone anymore. Everyday, he would have Sakura at his side. His broken heart had been healed.

"Back!" Sakura called and flew over the couch, plopped down onto Naruto.

"Ow!" he screamed as her boot collided with his knee. "I thought you took your boots off!"

Sakura shook her head no. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" she said in a little voice. "I don't want that. I won't be able to kiss you like I wanted to." Naruto opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that, but as soon as he did, Sakura immediately took her chance and kissed him passionately. Her tongue intertwined with his, and her hands came across around his neck, his across her back. They broke apart and smiled. "Looks like I didn't hurt you too much."

"You still did." Naruto chuckled. "But that healed it."

Sakura smiled, and walked over to the window. "The day's almost over," she said as she saw the sun setting. "Want to get some ramen?" To her surprise, Naruto shook his head. "Really?" she said shocked.

"Let's just get some dango." He said, and Sakura stared at him worried. "Nani?"

"You'd normally love to get ramen…" she said, and stared at him. "Why the change?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it I guess," he said. "Nothing's wrong." Sakura walked over to him, still staring at him with worry shining in her emerald eyes. "Believe me."

Sakura still stared at him. "Really. What's wrong?" she persisted, and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"_Nothing_." Naruto answered. "Okay Sakura-chan?"

"If you say so…" They walked out of the house walking down the street just barely visible in the sunset. Sakura grinned as they walked by the river where Naruto gave her the flowers and the golden pendant. "Remember this place?" she asked him, and he nodded his head. "I still have it, you know. The pendant."

Naruto stared at her in shock. "Really?" he said. "I thought you would've thrown it out back then."

"Nope. I have everything you gave me that didn't die like the flowers." She said, and Naruto laughed. "What? I liked them all."

"Everything but those flowers eh?" he said, and smiled. "Arigatou." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'd like to see where my money went before Ero-sennin used it all."

Sakura chuckled, and smiled at the sun setting, then to Naruto. He looked just like he did on that day, the sun shining down him, bringing more life to his sapphire eyes, highlighting his hair, and brightening his clothing. They were about three minutes away from the dango place, and the sun was almost gone.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home, Sakura-chan." Naruto said irrupting her thoughts. "Okay?" Sakura nodded her head, and they kept walking, finally reaching the mini-restaurant.

After they ordered, they kept talking, and then Sakura changed the conversation to Naruto's 'surprise'. "So what is it?" she urged, staring at him with curious eyes. The blonde ninja smirked and shook his head. "You're so mean. What if I give you a surprise?" Now Naruto stared at her with confusion. "If your surprise pleases me, I'll give you a surprise! How's that sound?"

Naruto smiled again, and nodded. Good thing, the waitress came back and set down two small plates with little brown balls on skewers with some Asian sauce on it, dango obviously.

They finished, and placed the payment on the table. As they were walking home, Naruto smirked and started running ahead. "I'll meet you back at the apartment with my surprise!" he called from behind him, and Sakura frowned. Why couldn't they just walk back together? Damn him and his surprises.

She entered the apartment. "Naruto?" she called. "Where are you?" Her mouth dropped when she saw him come out with a totally new outfit, not one orange area in sight. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered, and looked at him from head to toe. "Where do you…"

His original top was replaced with a Konoha vest, and a dark black long-sleeved under it, with the Uzumaki symbol on one of the cuffs. The pants had changed into another black fabric, with his ninja equipment in all the correct placed. But, the only things that stayed the same were his shoes and headband. "Like it?" he asked, grinning.

Sakura nodded. "I guess I can give you my surprise now…" she said happily, and pushed Naruto into the bedroom…

* * *

**_Yeah yeah. I'll let your imagination run wild. I'm not old enough to write a lemon, so sorry. That's all you get. So I'll just let you imagine it in your head. GO WILD!!!! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	22. Chapter 22: The Title of Hokage

**Chapter 22**

The Title of Hokage

**_TWO MORE CHAPPIES! Almost done! Then I can bring out the sequal! -series of cheers- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Please enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: This fanfic would be a great Naruto Movie...don't you think????? I MUST OWN NARUTO TO MAKE IT TRUE!!!!!_**

* * *

Naruto walked out of his apartment, closing the door quietly behind him so Sakura could still sleep. They didn't get much of a good sleep last night after what they did. It surprised Naruto just as much as it probably surprised Sakura. He locked the door, and ran out of the complex.

Now he was walking at a slow pace. It was still a little dark outside; the sun was just starting to rise. He was walking over to the Uchiha section to have a long awaited chat with Sasuke. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them to talk. To his surprise, the Uchiha was walking his direction with the same expression Naruto had plastered across his face.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and smiled. "Ready to talk?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded his head. The two shinobi continued walking down the street towards the way Naruto came from. "Are you going to take the Chuunin Exams?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I might. Konoha might not trust me completely yet." He said, and Naruto laughed. "What?"

"The Chuunin Exams might show the village that you _can _be trusted." He said, and smiled at him. "They might think something's up if you don't. After all, you're the only Genin left. But hey, what am I to say?" Sasuke shot him a bad look, but it lasted for a split second. "I was the only Genin left until a short time ago, when I became Jounin."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "You really should be the Hokage." He said. "You're perfect for the job."

"They'll probably ask Ero-sennin instead." He said. "I won't be up for a while."

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever you think." He said, and smirked. "You might be up faster than you think. Knowing Jiraiya, he'll probably turn down the offer."

"Feh." As they continued walking, Naruto felt a harsh glare as he went by his apartment. "Shit. She must be awake…" he muttered. "We better hurry Sasuke…"

The two started to speed up, and soon the dreadful feeling was gone. "She really does have a harsh glare." Sasuke said as he began to calm down. "I can feel her looking at us for miles!"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess that's what I get for having a girlfriend with a bad attitude." He joked, and scratched his head. "But what was she so pissed about?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows? I don't." he said, stopping to gaze at a park that they had walked into.

"You remember this place, don't you?" Naruto said, looking around. "Exactly where you left us. But also, exactly where we truly became friends."

A smile spread across Sasuke's face, remembering the exact date, exact time, exact year. When they were little, in the academy, this is where he and Naruto had first met. On that day, they had become friends, but had forgotten about it in the academy, but it came back to them as time continued. They probably forgot, because after that, Sasuke had been forbidden to see him Naruto again because his parents also thought of the blonde as a threat.

"Did you forget about it when you left?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"I never forgot. That's why I thought I had to kill you. You're my closest friend." He answered. "But hey, I didn't in the end."

Naruto chuckled, and looked up at the sky. The sun had completely risen now. "I better get going before Sakura-chan kills me…" he said, and started to walk of. "Ja ne, Sasuke!" He began to race off, looking behind him to see Sasuke waving bye to him, then turning around. _What is Sakura-chan so mad about? _He asked himself, and sped up. _Did I do something wrong? _Naruto reached his apartment and opened the door. "Sakura-chan?" he called, and looked aroundfor her. "Where are you?"

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice sounded from his bedroom. "That you?" Naruto walked into his bedroom and saw Sakura staring out his window on his bed. "Where were you going with Sasuke-kun?"

"Just a chat." He answered and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" Sakura shook her head. "Something obviously."

"_Nothing_, Naruto." She urged. "Nothing is wrong." Naruto smirked and started poking Sakura. "Stop." She said sternly. He poked her again. "Stop it…" Again, Naruto poked Sakura. "STOP IT!" Despite the warning yell, he stopped poking her and started tickling her. "N-Na-r-ru-t-o!" she giggled as she tried to fight his fingers. "S-stop!"

"Tell me…" he teased, and kept tickling her. "Or else I won't stop."

"Fine! Fine!" Sakura laughed, and gasped for breath when Naruto finally stopped. "I'm just worried about who's going to be the next Hokage. They might choose the wrong person…"

Naruto kissed Sakura lightly. "They won't. Konoha is better than that." He said, assuring her. "If they do, I'll have a little 'chat' with them."

Sakura chuckled. "Leave it to you to see what's best for the village. They should choose you, Naruto." She said, and stared at him affectionately. "You're the right person to do the job."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "For your support and beliefs."

Sakura smiled, but her teeth chattered. It had just turned winter, so it was getting cold out gradually as the wind picked up. "It's freezing in here…" she shivered. "How did you ever manage it?"

Naruto looked over at his window. "I don't know. But I know how you can manage it." He said, and scooted closer to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her body, and held her close to his chest.

Sakura felt warmth rush into her body as Naruto held her, and her body relaxed. "Arigatou, Naruto." She said sleepily. Naruto chuckled. It was no wonder she was tired. After all, they didn't get much sleep the previous night, and he was also tired. And soon enough, Sakura was asleep. Naruto moved carefully, and set her lying down in the bed, and placed the blanket over her. After he finished with her, he also crept into the bed, and went to sleep.

About four hours later, Sakura awoke from her slumber, but Naruto wasn't in the bed. Still a little drowsy, she got out of the bed and glanced around. Then Naruto voice sounded from outside. "I understand," he said, and then another voice talked.

"So is it agreed then?" the voice stated. It sounded like an old man, but Sakura couldn't recognize it, so she scooted closer to the door and leaned her ear on it to listen in onto the conversation.

"Hai. When will Tsunade-baachan's funeral be held?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know exactly. We need our Hokage first." The other voice answered.

"I agree with that. So who will you choose?"

"Who will we choose?"

"Yeah. Who's going to be the Rokudaime?"

"Who is it that you think is best for the job?"

"**_You_** know best."

"Well then. I already made up my mind on who will take the position."

"Oh? So who is it?"

"You honestly need to ask?"

"I'd like to know what's going on in the village you know."

"Well, Naruto-san. It's obvious on who'll be the Rokudaime Hokage."

"Maybe not so much."

"It's you."

* * *

**_Naruto is the Rokudaime! WOOT! I'm hyper, yes. YAYAYAYAYAYAY! So the next chapters will be his ceremony, then...something...I don't know...YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! YAY!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	23. Chapter 23: Rokudaime  Celebration

**Chapter 23**

Rokudaime – Celebration

**_I couldn't find a place to stop! lol. ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE! Then the action-packed, dramatic, romantic sequal right after! Please enjoy this chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: How I wish I owned Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...NARUSAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"I'm the what?" Naruto exclaimed, shocked. "Seriously? I'm the Rokudaime?"

The old man chuckled. "Unless there is someone else called Uzumaki Naruto, then yes." He said sarcastically. "Congratulations. You're ceremony will be at the end of today." With that, he left, and Naruto stood there in shock.

Sakura came rushing out of the bedroom and embraced him. "Congratulations, Naruto!" she said happily. "Your dream has finally come true!"

Naruto grinned and hugged the kunoichi back, tears falling down his eyes. "I guess so…" he said. "I guess so."

Now Sakura was dancing around the room joyfully, never had feeling so much happiness in the world ever. "Wait 'till we tell everyone! You'll be swamped with congrats!" Chuckling, Naruto walked over to his couch and sat down. "Geez, what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, and plopped down next to him. "I expected you to be dancing around with me, you little hyperactive ninja!"

"I should be asked what's wrong with you!" he laughed. "You _never _act like this!"

"Maybe I felt like it now. You changed me!" Sakura answered, and grinned. "Like you do everyone!" She brought her lips to his, and then picked him up off the couch. "Now come on!" she said when they broke apart. "Let's go tell Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto groaned, and let Sakura pull him out of the apartment. "Seriously! You need to calm down Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, trying to catch his balance as Sakura kept pulling him down the street. "It's not like the world is going to end!"

"I'm happy for you Naruto! Is that a crime?" Sakura teased. "Lighten up! You're going to be watching over the village now as Hokage!"

"For the wrong reason, though." Naruto sighed.

That stopped Sakura in her tracks. Now she understood why Naruto wasn't happy or hyper like normal. Tsunade died for his sake, and that's the only reason why he was becoming Hokage. "It's not your fault, you know," Sakura said, trying to ease his feelings. "Tsunade-shishou acted on her accord."

Naruto frowned. "It _is _my fault," he said. "She gave her life for _me_. Technically, I took her life."

"She gave you life. When you lose something, something else is gained." Sakura pointed out, and faced Naruto now. "We may have lost our Hokage, but an even greater one arises."

"You honestly think I'm greater than Tsunade-baachan?"

"Of course, Naruto."

The frown on Naruto's face disappeared. "If you say so." He said, and a smile finally appeared. "Let's go." Sakura smiled happily again, and ran after Naruto, clasping her left hand around his right. They looked at each other, sapphire eyes connecting with emerald. Sakura stepped closer to Naruto so that her shoulder was connecting with his.

"Well, well." A voice they knew all to well said from behind them. "Long time no see, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun."

The smiles on their faces disappeared in a flash. "What do you want, Sai?" Sakura growled, and flipped around to see the annoying ninja. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Sai flashed one of his fake smiles. "You two really _have _gotten closer haven't you? I knew it would happen." He said teasingly, and went flying as Naruto's fist collided with his head.

"You _really _have to pick your words carefully." He said, popping a vessel. "You little…"

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura broke in. "You're supposed to be _happy_, remember?" She walked over to Sai and flashed her fake smile before punching him into a wall. "_I'll _take care of the prick."

Right before her fist came to Sai's head again, a familiar hand appeared in the way. "You three _still _can't get along?" the guy said. "Didn't I teach you _anything_?"

"I guess not, Yamato-taichou." Naruto groaned. He walked over to him and smiled. "Or that is, Sai."

Yamato chuckled. "I heard that you're going to be the new Hokage. Congratulations." He said, and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto smirked. "Word gets around quickly around doesn't it?" he laughed. "Nothing can stay silent for very long, can it?"

"Can I hit him now?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles. "I'm aching to."

"No, Sakura-san!" Yamato laughed. "You should know that!"

"Then can I?" Naruto asked, hopefully getting a yes.

"Would a Hokage do that?" Yamato smirked.

"If he was annoying enough."

"That's not the point…"

"Too bad."

Yamato frowned at Naruto, before laughing. "You sure do have an attitude, don't you?" he said, and Naruto huffed. You becoming Hokage isn't the only thing going around. I also heard that you and Sakura are together now, huh?"

Sakura grinned. "Yep. You heard right." She said happily.

"And it's about time too." Someone said from the street. "I was sick and tired of you always moping around whenever Naruto-san was on a mission without you."

"Shut up, Ino." Sakura growled, and the blonde kunoichi stepped out.

"Wait, you did _what_?" Naruto teased.

Sakura blushed, then glared at Ino. "Can't a girl miss someone?" she retorted, blushing again.

Ino smirked. "Things were pretty noisy last night at Naruto's apartment. What exactly…"

"Butt out, Ino." Naruto growled this time. "That's me and Sakura-chan's business."

"So you _were _doing something?"

"Shut up!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

Ino laughed. "Sheesh, sorry. I've got to go. There's a meeting that most of the villagers have been called to." She said and started to walk off.

"Wait for me!" Yamato called as he ran after the blonde kunoichi.

Naruto stood in confusion, and Sakura again tugged at his arm. "Come _on_, Naruto!" she urged, and began pulling him again. He let out a soft shriek as he fell over, knocking his head on the pavement. "Oh, sorry." The blonde stood up, and rubbed his head. "We're almost there!"

Naruto ran after Sakura, entering the Uchiha section of Konoha, and then he took the lead. After all, Sakura didn't really know where Sasuke's house was, unlike Naruto. "This way, Sakura-chan!" he called from behind him as he ran west. Two minutes later, they were at Sasuke's door, and knocked.

Sasuke answered, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura standing there with a large grin on her face, and Naruto with his arms crossed. "What?" he asked them, and Sakura rushed inside, pushed Naruto and Sasuke in onto the floor.

"Guess what Sasuke!" she exclaimed, and sat down on the ground next to Naruto, who was rubbing his head for probably the third time today. "Naruto's the new Hokage!"

A smile crept across the Uchiha's face, and he closed his eyes. "Congratulations, Naruto!" he said, and punched his shoulder. "You deserve it!" Naruto chuckled, and stood up. He held out a hand to help Sasuke, which he took gladly.

The blonde ninja looked outside and noticed that the sun was almost down. "Oh crap! Sakura-chan, we have to go. The ceremony is in half-an-hour!" he said, and started to go towards the door. "Ja ne, Sasuke!"

Sakura ran after the jinchuuriki, and started again walking side by side with him. They were about thirty minutes away from the office, and they we're trying to get there on time, picking up the pace as they ran. "You do deserve this, Naruto." Sakura stated, smiling. "No one else but you."

Naruto smiled back. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He said, and looked forward. The Hokage's office was in sight now, and the two shinobi jumped up, landing on the very top of the stairs.

"You're late…" Shizune greeted them as they arrived. "What took you?"

Sakura panted. "We went to go see Sasuke-kun for a spell." She said, and stood up straight. "Ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, and walked forward. "Wait, Naruto-kun." Shizune stopped him, and walked over with a white cloth in her hands. "This was your father's. I'm sure he'd want you to wear it." She handed it to him, and the blonde unveiled the cloth to find that it was the cloak that the Yondaime wore.

"You kept this?" he asked, and stared at in awe. "I thought you buried it with him."

Shizune shook her head. "Put it on." She said, smiling. Naruto obediently put it on, and Sakura stared in awe. _He looks just like the Yondaime…_ she said to herself. "Perfect. It's time, Naruto."

Now Naruto proceeded out the doors, and looked down on all the villagers that came to the ceremony. All his friends, Konohamaru and his friends, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and then Jiraiya, they were all there. Naruto scanned the crowd for a sign of Atsuiiki, but alas, she was not there as far as he could see. Slowly, he took a deep breath and walked to the very edge of the balcony. "Konohagakure!" he shouted, as he began to give his speech. "Times have been rough ever since the dreadful Chuunin Exams three years ago. Many lives had been taken from us, two of which are the dearly departed Sandaime and Godaime." Tears had begun to form in his eyes, but he pushed them back and blinked. "Many, many lives have been laid down for this village, and now it is my turn to lay mine down, as the new Hokage. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure!"

Cheers blasted through the crowd below him, wails of approval. From behind, Sakura smiled. "He sure does have a way with words, doesn't he, Shizune?" she muttered, and Shizune nodded her head in agreement.

Down below, Kakashi was cheering beside Gai, while Kurenai watched the two. "He finally completed his dream, hasn't he?" she muttered, and walked next to the two cheering Jounin. "I'm happy for him."

A few more people away, Ino was cheering even louder than Chouji, but what surprised everyone, was that Shikamaru was cheering the loudest out of the other two. It was quite funny, to see the lazy-ass shinobi being the most excited out of his team.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were next to them, cheering and half snickering at Shikamaru. Hinata had a look of pure pleasure on her face, and Kiba was smiling and cheering all the way through. Shino, surprising, was cheering just as loud as Kiba, and possibly smiling wider.

Down a few ways was Gai's team, Lee cheering the loudest, though TenTen and Neji were pretty loud too. Lee was dancing around, and TenTen was cheering beside Neji, who had never been this active in his life.

Right in front, the best view of all, was Jiraiya and Sasuke. Jiraiya was smiling wide, understanding now that Naruto was indeed the best choice, and that he was well prepared for the job. Sasuke, surprisingly too, was cheering almost louder then Sakura would have, if it were her down here instead of up being up there.

Naruto smiled, and Shizune stepped out beside him. "You all know what's up next right?" she yelled joyfully, and the villagers below started cheering even louder. "The celebration party!"

With a snap of her fingers, all the lights that kept Konoha bright went out, and it was nearly pitch black. Torches lighted, and music began to play. When the crowd cleared, Naruto was shocked to see a dance floor right below him. "How did…when did…" Naruto stuttered.

"Tsunade bought it a while ago…" Shizune answered him, and chuckled. "After she got drunk. For some reason, she thought it would be nice. It sure is though…"

Naruto nodded his head, and turned to Sakura. "Come on, Sakura-chan." He said, and grabbed her by the hand. Sakura let out a yelp of surprise as he jumped down from the balcony, and landed on the dance floor with a yelp. "May I have this dance?" he asked teasingly, doing a fake bow.

"Of course, you baka!" Sakura answered playfully, and dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. As they danced, the villagers started watching the two of them, staring in awe. "I love this song!" she said, as a slow song began to play. She nuzzled her head into Naruto's chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto brought his hands to her shoulders, slowly dancing.

TenTen giggled next to Neji. "They sure are cute together," she said, watching Naruto and Sakura. "I'm glad they finally hooked up."

As the song came to an end, Sakura looked up at Naruto, and smiled. Naruto returned the smiled, and gently brought his lips to hers. They both could hear little 'Aw's from behind them as they kissed. They broke apart, and left the dance floor.

Kakashi chuckled as he glanced over at Jiraiya, who was writing furiously on a notepad, a perverted look on his face. "You know what'll happen if Naruto or Sakura sees that, right?" he said, and a frightened look flashed across the Sannin's face. Shaking, he put the notepad away in his shirt, and stared into nothing, eyes glimmering with fear as to what they would do to him. Again, Kakashi laughed, and walked away to find Naruto.

* * *

**_Awwww. Had to throw in the fluff! CAN'T SAY NO TO FLUFFY! I'm hyper...again...YAY! One more chapter! T-T!!!! Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	24. Chapter 24: What Seemed to be the End

**Chapter 24**

What Seemed to be the End

**_LAST CHAPTER! WOOT! Then I can work on the sequal! MORE FIGHTING! And you will NEVER guess who causes the trouble in the sequal. He is revealed at the end of this chapter. Then I won't post the sequal for about one week and a half so I can get a head start on the sequal, and you guys can give your reviews! Everyone, thanks for reading this, and I hoped you enjoyed it._**

**_DISCLAIMER: This was my last...for now...chance to own Naruto. And I FAILED!_**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he handed Sakura a cup of tea, and got himself one. The two walked over to the closest table, and sat down, staring at the stars in the night sky that shone above Konoha. "It's nice and peaceful, isn't it?" Sakura smiled, and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Makes me sleepy…"

Naruto pushed her head off his shoulders. "Then don't fall asleep on my shoulder!" he chuckled, and leaned back in his chair. "Stay awake. I have to." The blonde took a sip of his tea, and looked at the villagers. They seemed so happy, smiles on every one of their faces, something that hadn't happened in a while.

"You've changed the villagers' attitudes, Naruto-kun." A soft voice said from behind Naruto.

He jumped and fell backwards out of his chair, landing on his head. "Damn it…" he growled. "That's the fourth time today…" Naruto looked up and saw Atsuiiki laughing. "Atsuiiki-neechan!"

Atsuiiki held out a hand, and helped the jinchuuriki up. "You sure are a clumsy one, aren't you Naruto-kun? Sure they picked the right one?" she teased. "The Naruto _I _know isn't that much of a dodo-brain."

"Ha ha, very funny. I forgot to laugh." Naruto retorted sarcastically. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"And it's going to be a long night," Atsuiiki pointed out. "But who says it won't be worth it to stay up?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "You sure do find ways to cheer someone up, Atsuiiki-neechan." She complimented the blonde Jounin, who bowed in thanks. "So where were you earlier?"

The happiness that was once in her eyes vanished, replaced by sadness and sorrow. "I was getting the preparations ready for Tsunade-sama's funeral." She choked, and looked at Naruto. "Speaking of which, when is it?"

Naruto looked a bit surprised at the sudden question, and tried to come up with an answer. "In two days. It'll take me about a day to get all my things in the Hokage's office." He answered, and looked over at the Hokage faces. "Then we can give Tsunade-baachan a proper funeral."

Atsuiiki smiled. "Fair enough." She said, and glanced past his shoulder. "You have company."

Naruto peered behind him and saw Kakashi running towards him. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Slow down before you hurt someone or yourself!" he shouted at him, and Kakashi halted right before slamming into the new Hokage. "What is it?"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and Atsuiiki, and stared at them, telling them to step aside a little. When they were out of hearing range, Kakashi bent down towards Naruto. "He's still alive, I suppose." He said, meaning the Kyuubi. Naruto nodded his head sadly, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Akatsuki will come after you again, you know. Hokage or not." Again, Naruto nodded his head, still having the same stare. "But they're the least of our worries. Naruto, I need to tell you something…"

Sakura glanced behind her at Naruto, who seemed to be staring into space with a horrid expression. "What could they be talking about?" she muttered, and Atsuiiki stepped up beside her.

"Better you not know," she replied, obviously knowing something. "I don't want you destroying the party."

Sakura huffed, and sat down in anger. "Fine, don't tell me." She growled, and stared at Naruto again. What could it be that's scaring him half to death? She saw Naruto shake his head, and go running off with Kakashi. Right when she was going to go after him, the blonde shinobi turned around and smiled at her, telling her everything was okay. But Sakura had seen that smile before, the same one that he gave her before he went into a coma. She knew things were not okay.

Atsuiiki placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiling. "He'll be back," she assured her, much confidence in her tone. "That I _can _assure. Unharmed…not so sure about that one." The last statement shocked Sakura. _Naruto…_she said to herself. _Where on earth are you going?_

"Oi, Sakura!" a voice called from behind the kunoichi. Sakura flipped around and saw Kiba running towards her with Shino and Hinata following. "Where's Naruto-kun going? We we're going to give him a present…"

Sakura shrugged, and looked back to where he had left. "I don't know where he's going Kiba," she said, staring into the darkness of night. "Kakashi-sensei told him something and they both shot off." Hinata sighed, and looked at Sakura with a sad stare. Sakura noticed her, and started staring at the shy kunoichi. "Nani?" she asked her, returning the glare. The soft stare of Hinata changed to a harsh glare, making Sakura jump back a little. _Damn…she has one nasty look…_she said in her mind.

Kiba glanced at Hinata, seeing her staring angrily at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Oi, Hinata! Knock it off!" he said, and tried to pull her pack. Sakura stared at the two, still a little scared from the glare that the Hyuuga shot her. "Gomen, Sakura." Kiba said nervously. "She's a little pissed at you. You took Naruto-kun from her."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Gomen…I didn't mean to…" Carefully, she began to ease her way over to Hinata, but she kept backing away the closer Sakura got. "Hinata," she said, putting her hand out. "It's not my fault you didn't get to Naruto first. I told him my feelings, you should have done that years ago."

Hinata clenched her fists, and walked away angrily. "You have to watch what you say around her…" Kiba sighed. "She has a really bad attitude." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, and started to walk away slowly, feeling the Hyuuga child staring at her every step of the way. _Naruto…_she thought. _Where are you?_

Naruto flew through the trees next to Kakashi, still thinking about what he told him. "They really are going through with it?" he asked Kakashi again. "But what do they have with us?"

Kakashi shook his head, and sighed. "Who knows, Naruto." He said. "Any guess is as good as mine. Maybe they're weak, and need to rebuild their country and or clan. Or, maybe they just want to take advantage of any weakness they think we have." The Jounin stared at the forest ahead of them. "Either way, Konoha is not going to be the same after this."

Naruto sighed, and looked at the trees passing by. "I guess so, Kakashi-sensei." He muttered. "But still, do you think there is a way to protect the village from them?"

Kakashi switched his gaze to Naruto. "Like how?"

"Well," Naruto lingered. "We could have the Jounin guard the walls, put them on extra lookout for them. I will be making constant checks within Konoha to see if anyone who I don't know managed to sneak in."

Kakashi grinned from under his mask. "That might work," he said happily. "Actually, it probably will work. Good thinking, Naruto."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said gratefully. "So can you go over the basic summary again?"

The Jounin sighed, and thought about what he had learned. "The Country of Blood has suffered a great attack from the Country of Lightning. Of course, most of their ninjas were killed, leaving a scarce amount. A total of five clans lived in this country, names unknown. The country heard of Tsunade-sama's death, and thought that we had a weakness, which we _did _have. Seizing the opportunity, they have formed a plan to invade Konoha, as well as the other hidden ninja villages. Already, they have vanquished the Sound Village, and are moving on to the Village Hidden in the Mists. We're next after that." He reviewed, silently praying for the Hidden Mist village. "It is said that the members of the Country of Blood wear dark black cloaks, with red water droplet markings in various placed. They do wear a headband, one with a tear mark carved into it."

Naruto nodded his head, and smiled. "They aren't escaping me." He said with a huff, jumping off a branch.

A black figure appeared in front of the two Konoha shinobi, halting them. "We finally found you," it said in a cold tone. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi." More people flew down behind the black figure, and Naruto stared in shock at the one who spoke.

"That voice…it sounds so familiar." He stuttered.

The figure chuckled. "It's been so long. I haven't seen you for half a year." He said, and Naruto started backing away.

"I-I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, holding an arm in front of his face. "H-how…"

"Naruto…is this who I think it is?" Kakashi asked him suspiciously, examining the round shape of the figure.

The figure removed the hat that was hiding his face. "I-It is him…" Naruto stuttered.

"No way…" Kakashi gasped.

Sasori of the Red Sand.

* * *

**_SASORI IS BEHIND IT! DUN DUN DUN! Yes, Sasori is supposed to be dead, or is he? Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks to everyone who read, and especially to my reviewers. Now please enjoy the epilouge, prolouge, and awards. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	25. Peek: Danger Awakens: Trouble For Konoha

**Preview**

Danger Awakens: Trouble For Konoha

Naruto glared at the former Akatsuki member in front of him. "I thought Sakura-chan killed you…" he cursed, and took a step forward. "Why are you still alive?"

Sasori chuckled in his cold tone. "It seems she did not kill me. I faked my death so I could kill you. You didn't kill Deidara-san either." He said, and stared at the two shinobi. "I see you're the Hokage now. Congratulations. Now I will take more pleasure in beating the crap out of you."

Naruto growled and formed his hand signs. "**_Katon: Fenikkusu Yaiba!_**" he shouted, and blades of fire shot out from his palms, hitting Sasori straight on. "I swear, I'll kill you!" The new Hokage whipped out a kunai, and flew at the puppet master. He swiped at his forehead, creating a huge gash.

But Sasori took one of his special kunai and rammed it up Naruto's gut. It was soaked in poison, and Naruto could feel the poison spreading. "I swear," Sasori growled. "I'll kill you."


	26. Summary for the Sequel

**Summary**

For the Sequel

Naruto, now the Rokudaime Hokage, must protect his village from a threat that has arisen from the depths of hell. Deaths, grief, romance, the perfect combo for one story that might not end happily. Sequel to The Spirit That Remains Strong.


End file.
